NOS VOLVEMOS A ENCONTRAR
by luzbellax
Summary: que sucede cuando Edward cree que Bella esta muerta pero en realidad es una vampira y le hace varias bromas para que crea q se esta volviendo loco algo que en realidad no puede pasar, todo esto ocurre en 2 o 3 años luego ya crian a su hija juntos completo
1. Chapter 1

**CARTA DE DESPEDIDA **

Querido Edward:

Lamento no poder cumplir mi promesa, a lo mejor cuando leas esta carta ya haya pasado un lustro o un siglo pero morí hoy un mes después de aquel adiós, no te culpes y no te mueras, tú debes seguir a delante y para eso tienes a tu familia, déjame cometer mi error humano, rezaré por ti donde quiera que este

Recuerda que siempre te ame, guarda esta carta y esta foto para que me recuerdes, no hagas ninguna estupidez, debes de ser fuerte y seguir tu vida eterna

Adiós mi amado Edward Cullen

Atentamente

Isabella Swam

Eso fue lo último que obtuve de mi Bella y no estuve ahí para salvarla, me siento un completo idiota, y ya no hay nada que hacer, y lo malo es que no le puedo llorar, cada mes mando flores a su lugar de reposo pero aun así no me siento completo, se llevo con ella mi vida y mi congelado corazón


	2. Chapter 2

**SUPUESTA MUERTE**

Después de dejar la carta ahí en la mansión que alguna vez me abrió sus puertas y me brindo protección, decidí irme lo más lejos posible y suicidarme, dure cuatro días manejando hasta que llegue a la península de Alaska

No lo hagas me decía una voz dentro de mi cabeza muy parecida a Edward mantenme tu promesa

-No hay nada que mantener, tu rompiste desde hace mucho la tuya, así que déjame en paz por favor

Me avente desde la orilla de un mirador que daba hacia el agua fría, al momento de caer sentí como los huesos se me empezaron a contraer y a doler pero no me importaba, en menos de una hora moriría de hipotermia

El dolor de mi pecho va a desaparecer cuando ya esté inconsciente, pensé, en ese instante sentí que me sacaban del agua fría más ya no me hicieron despertar

-Porque lo hiciste linda-dijo una voz cantarina-te voy a transformar, porque no te puedo dejar morir, eres tan linda y delicada

Ya después de eso ya no escuche nada, solamente sentí que algo quemaba mis venas y empezaba a sentir todo con más precisión mis sentidos eran más elevados y tenía sed de sangre que quería saciar a la voz de ya

Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver a un hombre parado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa angelical

-Hola linda-murmuro el hombre-mi nombre es Dimitri y tengo 710 años aunque físicamente tengo 23 años y nací en Roma Italia

No le pude contestar porque estaba totalmente idiotizada con su belleza y su buen cuerpo muscular, le podía ver cada musculo remarcado en su ropa

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento damita-me hizo un ademan con la mano-¿me podría decir su nombre por favor?

-Mi nombre es Isabella, pero me puedes llamar Bella-dije en un susurro-tengo 18 años, nací en Forks Washington USA y prácticamente hoy volví a nacer convertida en vampira

-Vaya que sabes más de este mundo que yo al comenzar

No quise contestarle, dado que no quería sollozar y acordarme de mi Edward, lo quería borrar prácticamente de mi mente pero no podía, al parecer eso era lo que más reprimía

-Supongo que hemos de crear una situación para que crean que estas muerta y no te busquen

Asentí con la cabeza

Me explico que él trabajaba en la morgue de Denali, la ciudad que se encontraba a unos pocos kilómetros de la península y que haríamos una copia exacta de mí, para mandarla a mis familiares y me hagan lo que tenían que hacer

Esa idea me agrado, si por una razón Edward se presentaba a mi supuesto funeral estaría sollozando igual que yo lo estoy por él o antes mi papa lo corre de ahí

-Bien vamos a cazar algunos humanos-me tomo de la mano-antes de hacer tu muerte

Me llevo a un pueblito de Canadá y me enseño toda la técnica para saciar mi sed, después de verlo lo imite a la perfección, y al terminar nos regresamos a su cabañita, que solo tenía una cama matrimonial, una tv y su lap top con internet

-Para que tienes una cama si nosotros no dormimos-me queje

-La cama no solo se utiliza para dormir, sino también para satisfacer el apetito del cuerpo

Me lo empecé a imaginar desnudo, y lo bien que se sentiría tener mi cuerpo sobre el suyo

-Sí, tienes razón

-Bueno Bella-se paró de la cama-me tengo que ir a trabajar y a hacer tu cadáver regreso como a las 10 u 11 de la noche, si te aburres mucho puedes usar cualquiera de mis aparatos

-Está bien, que te vaya bien en tu trabajo y nos vemos en la noche

-Y por tu cuerpo ni te preocupes que para mañana ya lo van a estar velando como a esta hora-cerró la puerta y escuche que su carro avanzo

Qué guapo esta Dimitri y que buen cuerpo tiene, pero nunca lo voy a poder amar o a lo mejor con los siglos lo logre amar y logre olvidar a la familia Cullen

**EVOP**

Llegue tarde para salvar a mi Bella, al parecer se había muerto de hipotermia, yo no pude estar en el funeral ni en el entierro de ella, ya que Charlie me prohibió la entrada, los únicos que entraron fue Carlisle, Alice, Jasper y Esme, gracias a mi don pude estar ahí viéndola, me sentía desahuciado, si hubiera sido humano en este mismo instante moriría

Pero tenía que cumplir mis palabras respecto a lo que ella me pidió, no pude evitar sollozar al ver el ataúd por última vez antes de que fuera enterrado

-Perdóname Bella-dije en voz alta

Oí correr a Emmet hacia mi cuarto y luego sentí que me abrazaba

-Ya cálmate Edward-me agarro con más fuerza-ella está descansando y viéndote desde donde quiera que este

No supe que paso después porque no vi nada, dice Carlisle que entre en estado de shock porque me quede congelado en la posición que me quede por dos o tres días y al día después parecía como si fuera un zombi o algo por el estilo

Lo siento Bella pensé cuando fui al lugar de reposo de mi Bells y permanecí ahí una hora antes de tomar el avión con dirección a Chicago


	3. Chapter 3

**CULPABILIDAD **

Hace apenas un año que se murió mi Bella, me siento realmente fatal, si no le hubiera dicho eso y no me hubiera ido de su lado ella seguiría con vida, la dejaría como humana sí, pero hubiera muerto por causas naturales, no por voluntad propia

-Edward-escuche a Carlisle correr hacia mi habitación-Charlie está muriendo y quiere verte, no le queda mucho tiempo de vida

No dije nada solo me subí a mi volvo, y maneje hasta llegar al hospital donde trabajaba Carlisle

-Buenas tardes Sr. Cullen-me saludo la enfermera-si viene a ver a su padre, lamento decirle que ya se fue hacia su casa

-Sí, gracias-me detuve en seco-vengo a ver al jefe de policía Swam, que me informaron que está aquí en el HOSPITAL CENTER CHICAGO

-Sí, ¿eres algo allegado al paciente?

No conteste, solo me dirigí hacia la habitación, al llegar vi que estaba Billy y toda la ¿manada?

-A estado preguntando por ti-se acerco Billy con su silla de ruedas-tiene cáncer en el estomago, tiene como fecha límite hasta mañana si bien nos va

Alguien me gruño pero no voltee solo camine hacia la cama y le tome la mano que estaba debajo de su cobija

-Aquí estoy Charlie-en cuanto me vio se puso de mil colores

-Por tu culpa murió mi niña-apenas si podía hablar

-No sabe cómo me he lamentado-las lágrimas se me agruparon pero no podía derramar ninguna de estas-perdóname por todo el dolor que te he causado Charlie, nunca debió ocurrir nada de esto

-Perdóname tú, hijo-su corazón ya empezaba a fallar-tu también has sufrido mucho, lo sé, nunca podre agradecerte por lo feliz que hiciste a mi hija pero ella no pudo salir de su depresión

En ese instante sufrió un paro cardiaco, salí al pasillo y le marque a Carlisle, contesto en el primer tono

-Van para acá-susurre

¿Ya murió? Pensó Carlisle

-Sí, entro en paro cardiaco hace 13 segundos

-Está bien, voy para allá-colgó el teléfono

En menos de 5 minutos llego, y fue a revisarlo, desafortunadamente ya no lo podían salvar porque el cáncer se le fue al corazón y ya estaba subiendo a su cerebro, hizo todo el papeleo antes de llevar el cuerpo a la morgue

-Carlisle-lo llamo Billy

-Dígame Sr. Black

-Podríamos llevarnos el cuerpo para Forks hoy mismo y enterrarlo junto a Bella

-Sí, deje hago los papeleos correspondientes para el viaje en avión

-No es necesario

Ya sabes cómo nos transportamos nosotros y será más rápido pensó Billy

-Está bien-fue lo único que le pudo responder Carlisle

-A Charlie le hubiera agradado que fueran a darle el último adiós

-Estaremos ahí mañana

No lo pude soportar y me fui corriendo cuando salí del hospital, al llegar a la casa quise llorar pero no podía

**BPOV**

Ya era más atrevida al vestir, ya toda mi ropa era muy escotada y pegada, se me veía las curvas de la cintura y mis bien torneadas caderas

Hace 11 meses que hice el amor con Dimitri, era como un león en la cama y besaba lo bastante bien, casi todas las noches terminaba más enamorada de él o más adicta a sus besos

Desde hace una semana estoy pensando a ir a Forks, solo para ver como sigue mi padre, hoy le deje una nota a Dimitri

Dimitri:

Regreso hasta mañana, voy a Forks a ver como sigue mi padre humano, te amo

Bella

Me fui corriendo desde Denali hasta Forks hice como una hora, que eso fue lo bueno, al llegar fui directo a la jefatura de policías, no estaba pero pude escuchar a Harry el mejor amigo de Charlie y el subdirector de la jefatura decirle a todos los que estaban ahí:

-Acabo de recibir la llamada de Billy

-¿Cómo sigue Charlie?-dijo la secretaria de mi papá

-Lamentablemente acaba de fallecer de un paro cardiaco, el cuerpo viene para acá y mañana va a ser enterrado junto a Bella

En ese instante me sentí culpable, la peor persona del mundo, sentí que mi ya roto y congelado corazón se convertía en migajas, no lo pude soportar más y fui a la casa donde antes yo solía vivir

Entre por la ventana y olía a ¿perro mojado? Pero si mi papa no le gustaban los perros, seguí caminando y encontré una carta del hospital escondida en el primer cajón del buró

Era de hace un mes, le detectaron cáncer estomacal etapa 3, era ya limite y al parecer nadie sabía, no podía creer que él se haya dejado morir de esa enfermedad tan fea, escuche que alguien iba a entrar a la casa y me escondí en el closet

-Vamos a arreglar todo aquí para el velorio-dijo Harry a pies de la puerta-al parecer también va a venir la familia Cullen, los muchachos Edward y Alice todavía están desbastados con la muerte de Bella, a ver si lo soportan

No podía estar aquí en la casa, me tendría que esperar hasta el entierro para darle el último adiós a mi padre

Me fui a esconder al panteón, a ver quien se acordaba de mí, al llegar vi flores por todos lados y tarjetas de Edward, al parecer se seguía sintiendo culpable y por lo menos él si cumplió lo que le pedí en aquella nota

Al estar ahí tuve que esconderme porque venía ¿Jacob?, ese no era Jacob, estaba muy cambiado y traía a una bebe de 11 meses en brazos

-Bella, hoy ya murió tu papa, supongo que no me queda más que decirte adiós y que me esperes hasta la hora que yo muera

Empezó a oler a perro y puse más atención y me di cuenta que era Jacob y que la bebe era pálida pero su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal

-mami-dijo la bebe señalando hacia el árbol donde estaba escondida

-No, Nessie, tu mami ya murió y esta con tu tía Bella en el cielo

La bebe volvió a señalar el árbol, así que Jacob la soltó y la dejo caminar, vi que venía caminando hacia donde yo estaba, me pude percatar que era una bebe hermosa, tenía cabello cobrizo y ondulado y ojos chocolates, y la piel pálida como la de Edward, la analicé por unos segundos y me pude dar cuenta que era igualita a Edward y a mí cuando era humana

-Mami-volvió a repetir la bebe cuando se acerco al árbol-te quiero, ven conmigo

No le podía hacer nada a la bebe así que dé un salto muy sigiloso me subí a las ramas mas altas pero antes lo volvió a decir y yo no lo resistí

-Mami te quiero

-Yo también te quiero pequeña-le di un beso en la nuca lo más rápido que pude-ahora ve con Jacob

La bebe obedeció a la primera y fue corriendo a los brazos de Jacob

-Vámonos Nessie-la tomo en brazos-despídete de tu tía

-Adiós tía-movió su manita-Jacob, mami si me quiere

-Claro que te quiere mi niña-le coloco su nariz donde la bese e hizo una cara de asco-vamos a bañarte y a arreglarte

Después de eso no pude quedarme más tiempo y tuve que regresar, escuche hablar a la secretaria de mi papa con el cuidador del panteón y me entere que mañana lo iban a enterrar al medio día, así que mañana vendría a darle el último adiós a mi padre


	4. Chapter 4

**FUNERAL, ENTIERRO Y VERDADES DESCONOCIDAS**

En cuanto llegue nuevamente a la casa subí a mi habitación y me puse mi traje negro para ir al funeral

-Los boletos de avión ya están-dijo Alice a pies de mi puerta y también ella vestía de negro-sale en una hora, nada más esperamos a Carlisle que ya no tarda en llegar

Carlisle llego en diez minutos y ya estaba vestido de negro, llegamos al aeropuerto en menos de quince minutos y afortunadamente Alice los cambio por unos boletos que salían en diez minutos

El vuelo fue un poco más rápido ya que en menos de una hora ya estábamos en el aeropuerto de Seattle tomando nuestras maletas, yo decidí irme corriendo hasta la casa y ser el primero en llegar, ya que quería estar ahí para oler su aroma y darle el último adiós a esa casa que cada noche me quedaba a vigilar los sueños de mi amada Bella

Pude ver que ya tenían todo listo para el funeral, solamente faltaba el cadáver y las personas, entre por la ventana donde alguna vez durmió y fue su alcoba

-Este aroma es reciente-dije al entrar a la habitación

Fui a darle una inspección rápida por toda la casa, y toda la casa olía a ella

-No puede ser, ella ya lleva un año de muerta y sigue oliendo a ella su casa, pero este aroma es reciente-dije-creo que los vampiros si pueden volverse locos o al menos en mi caso

Decidí esperar a mi familia en la mansión así llegaríamos todos juntos y no se vería extraño que yo llegara antes sin mi volvo y lo peor es que caminando

-Que haces aquí-pregunto Alice al abrir la puerta de nuestra casa-yo ya te hacia inspeccionando la casa de los Swam

-Los estoy esperando, me vería extraño llegar caminando sin mi volvo a la casa-le di una de mis sonrisas torcidas-Por cierto al llegar a la casa no se vayan a sorprender

-¿Por qué lo dices hijo?-preguntó Esme y Carlisle al unisón

-Porque la casa huele a ella

-Eso es normal hijo, tiene que oler a ella porque ahí vivió antes de que le sucediera lo trágico

-Sí, lo sé, pero su aroma es reciente y huele por toda la casa

-Ya te estás volviendo loco Edward-se burlo Emmet-a ver si no dentro de un mes te tengamos que ir a internar a un hospital psiquiátrico

Todos se rieron de ese comentario, hasta yo porque sería el primer inmortal que es internado por problemas mentales que solo los humanos pueden tener

Después de ese pequeño chiste Carlisle nos dijo que nos subiéramos todos al porche para ir a darle el último adiós a Charlie

En cuanto llegamos vimos que todos los de la Push estaban ahí, hasta el viejo aquelarre pero no estaban violando el tratado que hicimos porque nadie de había matado humanos y ellos ya tenían más derecho de entrar en Forks que nosotros

Nos sentamos en las sillas vacías que todavía quedaba, pude oler el aroma a perro mojado y eso me provoco quedarme sin respirar lo único que hice fue mover los músculos de mi cuerpo para que creyeran que si estaba respirando

-Papi-dijo una bebe que estiro los bracitos hacia donde yo estaba. Busque a ver quién era su padre pero no vi nada, solo me vi a mi sentado entre la pared y las escaleras

La bebe volvió a llamar a su padre y pude ver a Bella en ella, me talle los ojos porque ya estaba teniendo alucinaciones, volví a ver a la bebe y la analicé muy bien, tenía rasgos muy parecidos a los míos y a los de Bella

-Edward-me llamo Billy en un susurro desde la puerta-necesito hablar contigo

Asentí y salí de la casa, el me llevo al bosque para poder hablar

-Ya veo que Reneesme te reconoció-dijo Billy en un susurro

-¿Quién esa?

Es tu hija pensó Billy o mejor dicho es hija de Bella y tuya volvió a pensar Billy

-Pero como, si Bella y yo nunca tuvimos nada intimo

-Antes de morir Bella fue donante de ovulo

-¿Y yo antes de marcharme done mis espermas?-no sabía que decir, se supone que yo soy un inmortal y no nada de eso

Vimos como entraba Carlisle en el bosque y quitarme mi cara de no saber nada

El me contó cómo fue todo eso, los óvulos le llegaron a Chicago y vio que eran de Bella, entonces decidió en sacarme espermas con el pretexto que iba a seguir estudiando nuestros genes, ya teniendo eso busco a una pareja que ninguno de los dos pudiera tener hijos y darle esta opción así que así nació Reneesme, desafortunadamente antes que naciera la pequeña murió su papa adoptivo y la mama decidió ir a la Push con sus padres pero al nacer ella, su madre también murió y se quedo a cargo de Jacob que se imprimo de ella,

-Soy papa-no podía decir nada más

-Anda hijo vamos de regreso al velorio

Entre a la casa y me volví a ubicar en mi asiento, la bebe o mejor dicho mi bebe extendió sus bracitos para que la cargara, escuche un gruñido del pecho de Jacob, empecé a merodear por los recuerdos de Jacob y pude ver que ellos eran lobos y que mi hija crecía rápido pero estos dos últimos meses su crecimiento eran más despacio como si fuera una bebe humana

-Anda, ve-me susurro Carlisle dándome un pequeño empujón por el hombro

Me levante y fui caminando hacia el asiento desocupado que se encontraba justo a lado de Jacob

-Papi-dijo la bebe cuando me senté a su lado-te quiero

-Yo también te quiero-le acaricie sus cabellos. Jacob empezó a temblar pero no se transformo porque había muchos humanos y solo se limito a entregarme a la pequeña

El ya se iba a levantar cuando lo llame

-Jacob, no tenía ni idea de lo que Bella había hecho y mi padre me engaño para darle mis espermas, se que estas imprimado y no te puedo alejar de ella, puedes ir a visitarla cuando gustes, gracias por cuidarla

-No hay de que Edward, no te puedo hacer nada porque ella es parte de ti, y tomare tu palabra-se alejo para internarse en el bosque, las horas transcurrieron y la gente se fue yendo hasta quedar tan solo mi familia, cinco lobos, Billy y otro señor

La pequeña se quedo dormida sobre mi gélido cuerpo, pude ver como Billy y el otro señor se iba quedando dormidos en sus asientos, pero no iban a descansar y mañana sería el día más largo

-Billy, le recomiendo que se acueste en el sillón-le dijo Carlisle y el acepto, lo mismo hizo con el otro señor

A la mañana siguiente llegaron las mismas personas pero traían algo para comer para todos, Nessie ya llevaba una hora despierta y estaba jugando con Jacob, al ver que traían la comida la bebe empezó a morderse los labios y su estomago hizo un leve ruidito

-Ten, te trague esto-dijo Ángela con un plato de comida

-Gracias

Por fortuna tenia a Jacob de mi lado para darle la comida y Nessie solo comía leche, pero pude ver que no le agradaba mucho pero se lo comía de todos modos

Al llegar al panteón la pequeña se fue a un columpio que esta a una distancia razonable de donde iba a ser enterrado su abuelo

**BPOV**

No me fui muy lejos, decidí irme a Seattle para cazar y regresar mañana al entierro de mi padre

Al estar ahí en el panteón tuve que vestirme como si fuera una señora ya muy grande que iba a ver a su marido al panteón, me cubrí todo, lo único q me deje al descubierto fueron mis ojos, que llevaban pupilentes negros para no causar miedo

Empezaron a llegar todas las personas y a ocupar su lugar, así que decidí esconderme en la copa de un árbol para poder ver todo, estaba sollozando pero las lágrimas no podían salir

No puedes ser, toda la familia Cullen vino a despedirse de mi padre pensé

La bebe que vi ayer se sentó en el columpio que estaba debajo de del árbol donde yo estaba

-Hola mami-me saludo la pequeña-te quiero

No pude evitar sentarme en la rama donde colgaba el columpio y empezar a mecerla tan quedamente para que se viera que el aire lo hacia

-Papi ya está aquí-dijo la pequeña-nada más faltas tú. mami

Le quise contestar pero me tuve que subir tan rápido porque se acercaba Edward hacia la bebe

-¿Con quién hablas mi Nessie?-la meció

-Con mami

El aire empezó a soplar más fuerte y pude oler el delicioso aroma de Edward, él se quedo en shock por mi aroma, o mejor dicho todos los presentes se quedaron en shock (aclaro los vampiros y lobos son los que quedaron en shock) ya que mi aroma corrió por todo el panteón

Logre hacer la voz que tenía cuando era mortal y no pude evitar hacerle una broma a Edward

-Te amo-dije lo más bajo posible-cuida a nuestra hija

-Yo también te amo-me contesto-la cuidare, pero el problema es que ella es semi humana y jamás va a morir

Después se fue a su lugar y volví a sentarme en la rama del árbol para columpiar a la pequeña, así trascurrió una hora hasta que la llamo Edward, la pequeña antes de levantarse se despidió

-Adiós mami-detuve el columpio-te quiero

Era arriesgado pero bese su pelo y sople en ellos para q tuvieran mi aroma y fuera un Trauma para Edward

-Yo también te quiero mi pequeña

La pequeña se alejo corriendo a los brazos de Edward, y él se la llevo con la cabeza enterrada entre su cabello


	5. Chapter 5

**DESPEDIDAS**

Después de que todos se fueron del panteón me baje del árbol y fui a besarle la tumba a mi padre, estaba sollozando y me sentía mal por eso y más porque se dejo morir habiendo todavía solución a su enfermedad pero ha de ser deprimente perder a un hijo y más para Charlie que vivía solo aquí en Forks, Renee no me preocupaba tanto porque ella tenía a Phil a su lado y él la podría consolar para que superara mi muerte, yo ya no era la misma, ni para vestir; ahora usaba todo muy entallado y muy corto, y casi todo con tacón de ajuga de diez a quince centímetros. Dimitri siempre me anda diciendo que soy la más sexy de las vampiresas y que le gusto como le hago el amor, que me vuelvo como si fuera una leona en la cama pero quien no se volvería una leona al ver su perfecto cuerpo y musculatura, él dice que de humano era atlético y muy guapo pero que nunca llego a estar enamorado y creo que todavía no lo está, para ser sincera yo no lo amo, al único que sigo amando es a Edward, Dimitri solo lo quiero mucho y lo quiero más para apetecer mis necesidades físicas pero a lo mejor con el paso del tiempo lo llegue a amar y él se vuelva todo para mi, al fin que tengo toda una eternidad para intentarlo y no fracasar en ese intento

-Perdóname papá, estaba deprimida y no podía salir de esa depresión, era mi única manera de salir de este estado, pero no creí que tanto te iba a doler mi muerte para dejarte vencer por esa enfermedad-coque su tumba-espero que algún día llegues a perdonarme y que seas feliz en el paraíso con mis abuelos, descansa tranquilo papá, yo estaré bien

Volví a besar la tumba y luego salí del panteón, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, así que regresaría con Dimitri, antes de echarme a correr decidí avisarle de mi regreso y le marque a su celular, solo sonó una vez y me contesto

-Hola cariño-me saludo-¿cómo te está yendo con la visita a escondidas?

-Hola osito-lo salude-mi padre murió en día de ayer y hoy fue su entierro pero ya está descansando donde quiera que se encuentre

-Así será

-Ya voy para allá, en una hora estoy en la casa

-Está bien, llego como a las seis de la tarde

-Ok, te tengo una sorpresa, en cuanto llegues

Solamente hizo un sonido de satisfacción y me colgó, la verdad quería satisfacer esta necesidad de tener sexo con él, no lo pensé más y me eche a correr hacia la cabaña. Al llegar a Denali quise pasar a comprar unas cuantas cosas para la sorpresa, entre a la tienda erótica y empecé a ver la ropa que había, sentí la mirada del muchacho que atendía y me estaba desnudando con la mirada. En unos cuantos segundos más el muchacho ya estaba parado a mi lado y se le veía notablemente su erección y no tardaría mucho en eyacular

-La puedo ayudar en algo-me dijo muy quedo-o mejor dicho te puedo hacer mil cosas-susurro, yo hice como que no lo oí

-Sí, quiero esta prenda-le di en la mano el mini pedacito de tela muy sensual

-Si-se alejo y susurro-te vas a ver muy bien vestida así, a mí me gustaría ser el que te viera y penetrarte hasta que grites

No dije ningún comentario, solamente me acerque a la caja de cobro, le pague la prenda y unas cosas más, me dio todo en una bolsa y me aleje

La prenda era una tanga hasta la cadera y un bracier trasparente y chiquito que nada más cubría los pezones. Tenía pensado hacerle un baile sensual para que la noche hiciera de las suyas con nosotros

Faltaba cinco minutos para que dieran las seis de la tarde, así que me coloque las prendas, al verme al espejo quede maravillada por lo bien que se me veían, si siguiera siendo humana no me pondría estas prendas ni muerta. Escuche que estaban abriendo la puerta y fui a pararme en frente de ella para que me viera, en cuanto puso su mirada en mí, su lengua paso por todos sus labios y sus ojos se abrieron y destellaron con una luz, en ellos pude ver adrenalina, pasión, etc.

-Con que esta era la sorpresa-me susurro al oído mientras sus manos me agarraban por el trasero prácticamente descubierto

Me pego más a él, y pude sentir su pene ya erecto mientras su lengua me iba recorriendo por todos lados. No pude evitar comportarme como una leona cuando llego el momento de la penetración, tanto anal como vaginal, entre más gritaba él más rápido iba y más me mordía y succionaba donde ponía sus labios

Toda la noche fue de gritos, araños, penetración y sexo oral ya que él decía que lo había castigado sin haber cometido ningún delito. Las dos últimas horas de la noche se la paso jugando con su dedo dentro de mi vagina y eso más me excitaba y me provocaba hacer gemidos. Cuando termino nos metimos a bañar juntos

-A ver cuando me vuelves a castigar-me dijo ya en la regadera-me gustan este tipo de sorpresas y vienes hecha una fiera

**Edward POV**

En cuanto salimos del panteón le dije a mi pequeña hija que fuéramos a que se despidiera de Jacob, ella acepto, la tenía en brazos y me toco con sus manitas mis mejillas y me hizo verla a los ojos, ella realmente tenía los ojos iguales a Bella y empezó a enseñarme todo lo que vivió con Jacob hasta el día de hoy, hubo cosas que me las bloqueaba, ni por su mente las podía ver; estaba en su mente. Ella rio cuando vio mi cara de que linda niña que enseña a su padre todo lo que había hecho este tiempo en su ausencia. Al llegar a la casa de Jacob ella se echo a correr y de un salto subió a los brazos de este que ya la estaban esperando para abrazarla. No pude evitar ver en la mente de Jacob y me di cuenta que a él le dolía más alejarse de ella y creo que igual a mi hija pero ella se hacia la fuerte. Nessie tomo entre sus manos los pómulos de Jacob y le paso muchas imágenes pero claro que él no las podría ver porque estaba en su cabeza o eso imaginaba, hasta que Jacob se empezó a reír y una lagrima se le escapaba entre los ojos

-Te prometo que te recordare-la abrazo-aquí estaré toda la eternidad para ti

Ahora si tenía cara de no entender nada y necesitaba que me respondiera mi única pregunta

-Jacob

-Dime Edward

-¿Pudiste ver las imágenes de mi pequeña?

-Si-levanto una ceja-¿por qué?

-Porque yo creí q yo era el único que podía leer las mentes

-Ah, ya te entendí, lo que sucede es que Nessie tiene el poder de enseñar a todo el mundo lo que hizo todo el día o todo lo que lleva de vida

-Entonces ella también tiene su poder

-Sí, así es

Volvió a abrazar a mi pequeña y le enterró su cabeza en sus cabellos y le soplo, perfecto a hora olería a perro mojado hasta que no la bañe y eso seria en unas cuantas horas

-Adiós mi Jake-se despidió-te quiero mucho, no tardes en ir a verme

-Adiós mi tesoro-se le derramo una lagrima-iré a verte seguido, te quiero

Eso último me fastidio y me molesto, quien le daba el derecho de apropiarse de mis cosas, soy egoísta y no quiero compartir a mi pequeña por nada en el mundo. Ahora solo hacía falta ir por los demás para poder irnos a la nueva casa de Vancouver

**Te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas**

**Vigilare tus noches para que nada te despierte**

**Te daré mi vida si algún día la necesitas**

**-Te protegeré de cualquiera**

**Ni el tiempo ni la distancia nos separaran**

**Secaré tus lágrimas y usaras mi hombro como consuelo**

**Acariciare tus cabellos**

**Te diré cada día lo mucho que te amo**

**Y cuando tengas edad y seas consciente de que me amas te declararé de mi propiedad **


	6. Chapter 6

**EXTRAÑANDOTE**

Después de que Dimitri y yo nos fundimos como la misma piel, él se tuvo que ir a Volterra con los Vulturis dado que lo llamaban para una misión muy especial y que necesitaban su poder para poder lograr dicha misión. Dimitri no lo pensó dos veces y me dejo ahí en la cabaña sola y con todas sus tarjetas de crédito, me dijo que si quería ir que solamente lo llamara y que él me estaría esperando en el aeropuerto de Roma, sinceramente me sentí devastada pero ahora no podía morirme con cloroformo ni ahogarme en las aguas heladas de Alaska, me dio un último beso en los labios y se fue corriendo hacia el aeropuerto, yo no lo pude soportar más y empecé a sollozar sin poder calmarlos, todo el día me la pase así y también parte de la noche.

En este primer aniversario luctuoso que supuestamente era mío, nunca supere el abandono de Edward y por esa razón me dedique a intentar amar a alguien más con la esperanza de que mi muerto y destrozado corazón volviera por lo menos a unirse y cuando ya lo estaba logrando me vuelven a dejar pero ahora el dolor se sentía más porque ese órgano desapareció y ya no estaba cálido ni bombeando sangre, lo peor creí que ya había pasado pero me doy cuenta que no, que el dolor más se metía entre mis frías y desérticas venas y lo peor es que tengo que soportarlo toda una eternidad

No pude seguir viviendo ahí en esa cabaña que tanto me recordaba a Dimitri, él prometió que en cuanto llegara me mandaría un mensaje a mi celular o un correo electrónico, no sabía a dónde más ir, así que me decidí a irme a Forks pero me deshice de esa idea porque ahí vivían todos los que me conocían pero tenía que ver a la pequeña niña que ahora el papa era Edward y sabía que se habían ido a Vancouver, si no mal me fallaba la memoria ellos tenían una casa a las afueras del lado sur de esta ciudad así que yo compraría una casa del extremo opuesto a donde ellos estaban y no me encontrarían

No me tomo ni una día llegar, comprar casa e instalarme, compre todos los muebles y accesorios de cocina recamara y baño para aparentar y también compre un BMW convertible color azul zafiro para poderme mover con calma por esta ciudad y encontrar a mi niña.

Tuve que pasar al súper mercado a comprar víveres que no necesitaba y que me eran muy grotescos, al agarrar un carrito e ir viendo que comprar escuche hablar a un par de señoras que acababan de salir del hospital:

-Desde hace una semana esta ese doctor-dijo la señora de tez morena

-Si-le contesto la otra señora-sus hermanos los menores son gemelos y tienen la misma complexión de él nada más que han de ser de diferente padre porque la rubia es un poco antipática y su hermano tiene cara de sufrimiento

-La pareja del doctor es sencilla y muy linda y sus tres hermanos, la chaparrita que parece duende, el grandote luchador y el guapo que ya tiene una hija y que su esposa se le murió en el parto

-Y donde dejas al hermano de la mama de la niña, también esta guapo y ve a la niña de una manera sobreprotectora y tierna

Entonces ya estaban aquí pero nadie sabía donde vivían y eso lo iba a investigar mañana

-¿Encontró todo lo que buscaba?-me sonrió el cajero

-Sí, todo

Nada más traía dos bolsas así que deje el carrito ahí y me fui caminando al estacionamiento

Mañana iba a comenzar mi búsqueda Cullen y a traumar a Edward para que fuera el primer vampiro en ir a un manicomio o mejor primero traumaba a Jacob un rato y luego le decía que no estaba muerta y que soy una fría


	7. Chapter 7

**HACIENDO UNA PEQUEÑA FAMILIA**

Después de ir al mercado decidí irme a mi casa a poner todo en orden, estando ya bajando las cosas que compre se acercaron dos chavitas de mi misma edad y ellas se veían bastante humanas

-Hola soy Zafrina-dijo la de piel morena

-Y yo soy María-dijo la otra muchacha con acento mexiquense-al parecer no somos la única de tu…generación que esta por aquí, al parecer ya creció la población, contigo y nosotras dos somos ocho un perro y una hibrida

Me tarde unos segundos en entender que ellas también eran unas vampiresas y que al hablar del perro y la hibrida se referían a Jacob y a Reneesme

-Hola soy Bella-abrí la puerta y las invite a pasar

Me di cuenta que la casa estaba muy arreglada y con muchos muebles para ser de una soltera que se acababa de mudar aquí o mejor dicho de una abandonada por segunda vez en toda su existencia

-Mi poder es hacer ver a toda la de nuestra especie como humanos y puedo hacer que vayas cosas que tenias como humano regresen a ti-dijo Zafrina

-El mío es algo simple pero muy bueno, puedo hacer que las personas que pensaban en acercarse a nosotras se les olvide eso y tomen otra dirección-me sonrió María-y tu poder ¿cuál es?

-Mi poder es un escudo mental puedo hacer que los lectores de pensamientos no puedan leer mi mente y si quiero puedo cubrir los pensamientos de los demás y ellos no lo pueden leer hasta que no quite eso-dije algo sorprendida de mi misma

Era la primera vez que hablaba de eso con alguien más que no fuera mi Dimitri, sinceramente lo extrañaba más cada día y eso que solo duramos un año ½ pero para mí no había pasado el tiempo ni nada por el estilo, él fue el que me ayudo a superar la huida de Edward…pero nunca le dije y ni le pensaba decir que tenía una hija por coincidencia con ese vampiro, si es que algún día regresaba a su lado no se lo diría, sé que eso no es bueno de una madre pero en mi caso yo ya estaba supuestamente muerta y Edward tendría que aprender de esta venganza, no quería poner en medio de conflictos de pareja a mi o nuestra pequeña hija pero solo por eso no me quitaba el escudo y le hacia alucinarme

-El doctor Cullen conoce a los vulturis-dijo Zafrina quitándome de mi pelea mental-él ya tiene una nieta a lo mejor no biológicamente pero al fin su nieta

Se me quedo mirando fijamente y me empezó a estudiar, después de cinco minutos levanto una ceja y lo que dijo me sorprendió:

-Tú eres la madre de la nieta de Carlisle-dijo avanzando un paso hacia mí-la niña se parece mucho a ti, bueno para ser sincera se parece a los dos pero como que tiene un toque muy especial tuyo

No sabía que decir porque esa niña no podría ser mía, yo done mis óvulos antes de irme de Forks y de mi supuesta muerte pero nunca supe que le paso a esos, falta que sigan congelados o algo así o ya de plano dejaron de ser útiles y lo tiraron en la basura, pero uno no lo sabe nunca

En ese instante sonó mi celular y me dirigí a él, ya no vi el número porque el único que sabía el numero era Dimitri

-Hola am…Dimitri-dije en cuanto conteste

-Hola princesa, ya veo que no estás en la cabaña desde en la mañana te estoy marcando y no contestas-se entristeció

-Lamento mucho eso-dije en un susurro-pero compre casa en Vancouver y me vine para acá, no soporte estar allá sola

-No te preocupes-estaba un poco feliz-te mandare todo lo que gano para que lo gastes a tu gusto, me tengo que ir

No me dio tiempo a despedirme cuando ya había colgado, eso me entristeció a un más

Fui hacia donde me esperaban mis visitas y en cuanto llegue me di cuenta que estaba llorando, hace mucho q no lloraba y extrañaba eso, al parecer Zafrina se dio cuenta que necesitaba eso pero no creí que me lo daría así porque si

-Ahora Bella-dijo María-sugiero que seas nuestra hermana menor ya sé que somos unas desconocidas para ti pero creo que no te gustaría estar sola y solo salir por las noches aunque aquí es muy nublado y casi no brillamos

-Y creo que quieres volver a ver a tu hija y hacerle una que otra broma a Edward-me reí de esa suposición de Zafrina, la verdad si quería hacer eso

-Está bien, seré parte de su familia-dije con los ojos fijos en ellas-pero creo que se notara que soy adoptada o algo así por mi color de piel

-No te preocupes por eso, diremos que cada quien se parece a un familiar menos a mama y a papa

-Pero creo que ante la sociedad me llamare Renata porque no quiero que se enteren que sigo viva

-Está bien Renata-dijo María irónicamente-bueno te dejamos, mañana te llevamos a que trabajes con nosotras en un café donde va el perro y la niña, creo que dijeron que era tu hermano o algo así, la verdad lo siento mucho por ti por tener un hermano tan apestoso

La verdad eso me causo risa pero no dije nada solo me despedí de ellas y me fui toda la noche a ver en mi computadora que hacer pero eran las diez de la noche y ¿tenía sueño?, no le tome importancia y en menos de una hora me quede dormida sobre mi escritorio…era el poder de Zafrina estaba segura


	8. Chapter 8

**PREGUNTAS**

Después de que fuimos por sus pocas pertenencias de mi hija, Jacob no pudo resistir a alejarse de ella, así que se fue con nosotros, yo no puse mucha resistencia a que no se fuera pero es que mi Nessie estaba totalmente unida a él

-¿Ahora el perro nos va a acompañar?-dijo Rosalie un poco refunfuñando-no me gusta nada que venga ese perro con nosotros, va a apestar la casa y a parte no tenemos anti pulgas

-Ya no te quejes Rosalie-intente tranquilizar a mi hermana-es lo mejor para la niña y para todos, ella se sentirá más a gusto con nosotros si tiene a alguien que conoce y la estima lo suficiente para calmarla

Rosalie refunfuño y se alejo de la habitación antes de que pudiera decir algo, solo me importaba que mi hija se sintiera a gusto y que me quisiera. Carlisle estaba hablando al hospital de Vancouver para aceptar su propuesta de trabajo y decirle que mañana iniciaba sus labores, ya de eso hace una semana

Me encontraba leyendo uno de los libros de Bella, el que más había leído ella "CUMBRES BORRASCOSAS" si pudiera llorar, seguramente estaría hecho un mar de lágrimas, mi corazón congelado ha muerto igual que ella, escuche como Nessie se emocionaba de cómo se veía en el espejo y no pude evitar ver en sus pensamientos

Llevaba un lindo vestido verde olivo con una diadema un poco más claro y sus zapatitos del mismo tono que el vestido, su cabello caía como cascadas entre sus hombros, hasta apenas me daba cuenta de que ella tenía los mismos ojos achocolatados de Bella, no pude evitar subir a verla

-Se puede pasar-pregunte ante el otro lado de la puerta

-Claro papa-dijo mi niña con su voz de campañillas

No pude evitar decirle lo hermosa que se veía y me di cuenta que se puso colorada y que se mordía el labio inferior ante ese pequeño piropo

Es igual a Bella me dije mentalmente

-Papi-me hablo sentando se en su cama

-¿Si dime tesoro?

-¿Dónde está mami?

-Ella se encuentra en el cielo-dije un poco triste

-No es cierto-hizo un puchero-dime la verdad, porque ya no la veo

Busque en su mente pero no vi nada, solo pude ver muchos colores y la cara de todos nosotros y de la manada, ella decía que los demás eran su familia también. A pesar de tener apenas un año de nacida ya tenía el cuerpo y las facciones de una niña de cuatro años o seis, entraría a la escuela dentro de seis meses y por el momento ella estaría aquí con nosotros.

Ante los demás Rosalie y Jasper eran los hijos de Carlisle y Emmet, Alice, y yo éramos hijos de Esme y desde hace unos cuantos años se habían unido y desde que se murió la madre de mi hija me vine a vivir con ellos y el supuesto hermano de Bella se vino a vivir acá con nosotros porque ya solamente le quedaba a él de familia a mi pequeña, y decía siempre Carlisle que Nessie era su nieta y que la quería mucho

-¿Papi, donde esta mi mami?-volvió a insistir

-Ella está en el cielo, tesoro

-No es cierto

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Porque siempre la sueño y sé que está aquí

Alice no pudo ver su futuro y eso me extraño, porque desde que ella estaba aquí no podía ver su futuro al igual que el de la manada, en ese instante intervino ella para enseñarle una cosa

-Cielo tu puedes ver a tu mami en sueños porque ella te vigila y esa es la única forma de que pueda hablar contigo

Nessie ya no hizo más preguntas pero algo me decía que no lo dejara pasar y cuando tuviera tiempo volvería a preguntar y seguiría insistiendo más y más

Esta niña nos va a traer locos con esas preguntas dijo Emmet mentalmente mientras entraba a la casa con una bicicleta que escondió rápidamente en el sótano


	9. Chapter 9

**RECONOCIDA**

En cuanto me desperté me quede en shock dado porque los vampiros no duermen, eso lo había aprendido muy bien, no fue hasta que Zafrina me volvió a hablar para apurarme y decirme que uso su poder toda la noche. Me arregle para ir a mi primer día de trabajo, me coloque una minifalda de mezclilla con una blusita muy pegadita azul celeste y huarache de tacón de 10 cm negros, mi bolso era del mismo color que mis zapatillas y no me coloque ningún rastro de maquillaje

Antes de salir sonó el teléfono y no dude de quien iba a ser. Dimitri.

-Hola-dije con un poco de prisa

-Hola muñeca, solo te hable para desearte un buen día-se escuchó que alguien le hablaba-me tengo que ir, besos, bye

-Adiós-colgué el teléfono, no me di cuenta que Zafrina estaba usando su poder hasta que sentí el frio e hice una mueca, ella quito el poder al ver eso

En ese instante María entro con unos documentos falsificados y me di cuenta que algo se tramaban

-Bueno Bella-se acerco a la mesa y coloco los papeles-estos son tus documentos claramente "oficiales"

-Y eso para que es-para mí no hacía falta eso porque yo no existía ni nada

-Vas a trabajar en nuestro negocio familiar, lo recuerdas-dijo María un poco desesperada-y bueno como tu color de piel no hace que seas nuestra hermana, vas a ser nuestra prima hermana

Me dijeron que mi nombre falso iba a ser Renata Mariela Sastte Lomare, que tenía 22 años, soltera, que mi supuesto padre era hermano del suyo y que yo venía de un pueblito de Francia, que sabía hablar tres idiomas y era la segunda heredera de los bienes del abuelo. En cuanto nos fuimos cada quien se fue en su propio vehículo, antes de arrancar coloque mi ipod al sonido para oír las 3 canciones que tenía, no me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado hasta que las vi estacionarse en el lugar de empleados, no hice más cosa que estacionarme

-Ahora Mariela-dijo Zafrina abriendo el negocio-el lobo y la niña vienen como a las once de la mañana, la niña siempre pide una malteada de chocolate y el lobo pide como diez cosas a la vez y voy a poner mi poder en ti para que no lo huelas y no lo mates

Paso el tiempo, cuando vi a Jacob en el VOLVO DE EDWARD, con la niña en el asiento de atrás, en cuanto los vi, el corazón que ya no existía sentí como iba latiendo (literalmente), la niña bajo del vehículo y se colgó prácticamente del cuello de Jacob

-Buenos días-saludo cordialmente Jacob, al verlo por poquito se me salen los ojos de las orbitas oculares. Esta mejor dado que Dimitri y eso que me estoy metiendo en cosas difíciles-Tu eres nueva-me miro fijamente a los ojos

-Sí, soy prima hermana de ellas, vengo de Francia y mi nombre es Renata Mariela

La niña se volvió a verme y en cuanto me vio levanto los brazos para que la cargara y lo que dijo me dejo en shock –Mami, ya sabía que tu ibas a venir a verme, te he extrañado-no lo pude evitar y coloque mi escudo sobre la niña y Jacob, él se me quedo mirando por un rato y después suspiro de alivio

**Jacob POV**

Sabía que ese restaurantito era de vampiros pero no creí que Bella formaba parte de ahí, y aparte, como ella sigue viva, ella llevaba un año o dos muerta, al menos que…la hallan transformado pero quien

-Bella-fue lo único que pude decir y me di cuenta que ella se quedo estática en el lugar y no pudo decir nada, después de un par de minutos reacciono

-No sé de quien me habla-mintió, al parecer eso ni como inmortal se le daba muy bien-soy Mariela

-No, tu eres Isabella Swam-dije mirando cómo se mordía el labio inferior-pero creo que ahora eres una fría al igual que estas y tu hija no deja de preguntar por ti

-Sí, pero no quiero que nadie de los Cullen se entere que sigo viva, prométeme que nadie lo va a saber

No le pude negar esa promesa, estaba tan feliz de volverla a ver y mi querida Nessie se quedo dormida en su hombro, después de enseñarle todo lo que hizo desde su visita al panteón, también mi pequeña prometió no pensar en que estaba aquí con nosotros

-Así que eres mi hermano-dijo riéndose-creo que tu eres el adoptivo o no se pero tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada

-De hecho esa fue la idea que tuvo Edward para que no dijeran que era un pedófilo-me reí-y a parte ella es como mi mundo

Estuvimos platicando ahí por horas hasta que me di cuenta que mi celular ya estaba sonando y que la familia nos quería ver a los dos

-Bueno Bella, nos tenemos que ir-le dije mientras tomaba a Nessie en brazos

-Está bien Jacob, y recuerda que por el momento me llamo Mariela-soplo en los cabellos de la niña y luego le dio un beso adormilada-espero que Edward se traume con mi olor impregnado en los dos

-Ela, me das tu número telefónico-dije sin pensar, ella agarro un pedazo de hoja y lo anoto sin más ni más

-Adiós mami, te quiero- se despidió Nessie antes de subirnos al auto


	10. Chapter 10

**ESCONDIDA**

Después de la plática tan amena que tuve con Jacob y de cargar a mi pequeña en brazos, de pedí de favor a los dos que no le dijeran nada a la familia de lo sucedido y al parecer si lo entendieron o eso creo.

Le voy a jugar unas pequeñas bromas a Edward antes de decirle la verdad, me dijo Jacob que no tardara tanto porque mi niña crecía muy rápido y que solo le daban 18 o 20 años para que se desarrolle completamente y así se quede toda la eternidad, al parecer ella si se podía reproducir; se veía bonita con su vestido verde oliva y todo a juego con ese vestido, la pequeña también me enseño todas las cosas que hizo después de que me despedí de ella en el panteón

Jacob insistió en que le diera mi numero celular y el numero de mi casa para hablarme y visitarme, al parecer a él no le importaba que fuera una fría, aunque pude ver que le irritaba mi olor a su nariz, también para mí fue un poco difícil porque su olor era desagradable, lo bueno es que deje de respirar y nada más movía mi pecho para aparentar

**JACOB POV**

-Querida Nessie-dije tomando su manita que estaba puesta en el asiento del copiloto-acuérdate de no pensar y lo que prometimos a…Renata Mariela (les recuerdo que Renata es Bella)

-Si mi Jack, no te preocupes-dijo con su voz acampanada-pero debes de pensar en un pretexto o si no vas a terminar siendo comida para gatos

Se me había olvidado por completo que tenía que buscar un pretexto, según ellos sabían que primero me la llevaba a tomar un helado y luego a los juegos, pero como decirles que me tarde tanto en los juegos, creo que me vio preocupado porque de inmediato me puso su manita en mi mejilla

-Tranquilo, le diremos que fuimos al parque de diversiones y que no me quería venir y tú me complaciste hasta que el te llamo

Me paso las imágenes de ella y yo en el centro de diversiones y subiendo y bajando una y otra vez de los juegos

Me tranquilice un poco porque tenía nervios de tener tan cerca a Bella y que ella misma viniera a ver a los Cullen, cuando llegamos y estacione el auto sentí como la sangre se me bajaba hasta los pies

-Tranquilo-susurro para que nadie oyera-todo va a estar bien

Di un suspiro y baje del coche con ella en brazos, en cuanto entramos estaban todos parados al pie de la puerta y con cara de pocos amigos

-Explícate-exigió Edward con cara de pocos amigos-antes de que haga contigo comida para gatos

-Pero porque-no entendía

-Porque no pude ver lo que estabas haciendo todo el día

-A de ser porque estaba divertido con Nessie en el parque de diversiones

La nombrada abogo por mi estirando los brazos a las mejillas de su padre y le enseño lo que supuestamente hicimos todo el día

El se relajo un poco y luego cargo a la niña en brazos y hundió su cabeza en la de ella transpirando el aroma de Bella, al parecer él se quedo en shock al reconocer ese aroma

-Jacob-me llamo el aludido después de un rato que se quedo paralizado-¿por qué mi hija huele tanto a su madre?

-No lo sé-dije y luego pensé "estás loco, porque ella huele a su aroma peculiar"

-Creo que tienes razón Jacob-contesto mi comentario mental-si ese es el caso voy a ser el primer inmortal que es internado al manicomio por alucinaciones

No pude evitar reírme y empezar a imaginar a Edward con una camisa de fuerzas y encerrado en un cuarto acolchonada por todos lados

Al parecer mi Reneesme se estaba quedando dormida y me llamo para dormir ante mi calor corporal

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba todo consternado porque mi pequeña no la podía ver a través de los ojos de Jacob, parecía como si una capa me privaba de ver todo a su alrededor

-Tranquilízate cariño-me dijo Esme con su vos maternal-ella está bien, no te preocupes

Así paso todo el día hasta que dieron las 3 de la tarde y ellos no habían llegado, les hable por teléfono y en 20 minutos llegaron

En cuanto puso Jacob un pie dentro de la casa le exigí saber, pero al parecer el no me entendió, le explique que no pude verlos en todo el día y el dijo no saber la razón y lo único que hizo fue llevar a mi pequeña al parque de diversiones y mi hija abogo por ese perro

"perro sarnoso, como tiene quien lo defienda por eso no le pego" pensó con jubilo Emmet

Mene poquitito la cabeza

Al enterrar mi cabeza en la cabeza de mi niña pude oler el delicioso aroma de Bella, me quede estático en mi lugar, después le entregue a Nessie al perro para que la durmiera

Me fui a mi habitación y tome una hoja y un papel, empecé a escribir

14-10-09

Querida Bella:

Sé que te herí con mi repentino adiós y con esas palabras que te dije, que no quiero repetirlas, no sabes cómo me he sentido desde ese entonces y luego me informaron de tu repentina muerte, me hubiera ido contigo desde ese mismo instante pero tuve que cumplir mi palabra a tu petición, si yo no hubiera sido tan cobarde y quedarme a tu lado serias feliz, pero pensé que era mejor que te alejaras de mi y que siguieras con tu vida, creí que ibas a encontrar a otro parecido a mi o por lo menos que te aliviaran las heridas de tu corazón.

Me siento mal por lo que te hice y si hubiera una forma de regresar el tiempo te juro que nunca me iría de tu lado, si pudiera llorar te estaría llorando y si mis lágrimas se acaban derramaría sangre. Tenemos una niña, que es idéntica a ti y tiene tu aroma impregnado en la cabeza, te juro que me volvería loco si fuera humano.

No sabes cuánto te amo, te extraño, te necesito. Ya estoy pagando mi condena por dejarte y es esta vida eterna sin ninguna luz tan solo con la soledad

Por siempre tuyo Edward Cullen

No me había dado cuenta de que Nessie estaba leyendo la carta hasta que la termine de escribir, no pude hacerle nada más que sonreírle

-Papi-me susurro al oído

-Mande pequeña

-Me puedo quedar con la carta por favor

No se la pude negar

-Nada más deja que la ponga en un sobre y le ponga el destinatario

-Está bien papi

Isabella Swam


	11. Chapter 11

**CARTA**

Mi papi me entrego el sobre con la carta dentro de esta y yo a cambio le entregue el dibujo que había hecho con los dos agarrados de las manos, me dio un beso paternal en la frente antes de que yo saliera corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Jacob, lo encontré arriba de su moto con el casco puesto y a punto de marcharse a quien sabe dónde; está bien él es libre de ir a donde quiera pero ni siquiera me había avisado y eso me consternó mucho

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunte haciendo un puchero

-A dar una vuelta en moto, no tardo, regresare antes de la hora de dormir-respondió quitándose el cubre ojos de dicho objeto que llevaba en la cabeza-voy a visitar a Mariela y regreso

Eso es lo que quería escuchar, en ese instante le di el sobre que supuestamente contenía mi dibujo pero en realidad era la carta que era para mami, mi mami, el no dijo nada solo me beso la coronilla y se guardo la carta en una de las bolsas de su chaqueta, no sé porque pero su ausencia me ponía un poco nerviosa, para distraerme decidí ir con mi tía Alice

-Alice-dije sentándome en su regazo

-Que sucede pequeña

-¿Jugamos?

-¿A qué quieres jugar?

-A las muñecas-dije sin pensarlo pero antes agregue-pero yo soy tu muñeca y tú me vistes y haces todo y yo me quedare quieta

Pude ver como se le iluminaban las pupilas tras lo que yo le pedí y por mi parte tenía que resignarme a dejarme tratar como muñeca, pude escuchar a mi papa hablar desde la cocina

-La tratas bien Alice

-Si-contesto la nombrada

-Acuérdate que es mi hija

-Si

-Y no quiero que le pase nada o si no ya verás-dijo toda familia al unisón, eso me causo gracia y pude imaginar que mi papa rodo los ojos e hizo algún ademan con las manos

**JACOB POV**

En cuanto vi a mi Nessie acercándose a la moto no pude evitar sentirme triste, a pesar de que mi partida no iba a ser tan larga pero no estaba acostumbrado a separarme de ella ni por un solo breve segundo, le tuve que explicar a donde iba y en cuanto se lo dije saco de su manga un sobre, supongo que era para ella o para mi, daba igual. Le tuve que dar un beso en la coronilla, apenas eran las 5:30 así que tenía tiempo suficiente para ir y venir antes de las 9 de la noche que era la hora de dormir para mí y mi pequeña

No hice ni 15 minutos para llegar a la casa de Bella, en cuanto me baje de la moto, hable en a la nombrada con la voz a un volumen normal

-Bella-hable avanzando poco a poco hacia el lumbral de la casa-soy Jacob, vengo a verte y a entregarte algo

Escucha algunas voces que no identifique y luego la voz de Bella

-Entra Jacob-dijo ella dentro de la casa-esta abierto

Tome un profundo suspiro y entre a la casa, la tenía muy recogida para a verse mudado hace apenas unos días, antes de que se me olvidara coloque la alarma de mi celular a las 8 de la noche para irme a casa de mi "familia", aunque detestaba llamarles así eso eran porque ellos me acogieron en su casa sabiendo que nuestras especies eran enemigos naturales, la verdad es que ya me había acostumbrado al aroma de vampiro que cuando entre no me tomo por sorpresa

En cuanto la vi a ella ahí sentada, no pude evitar regalarle una sonrisa y si no hubiera aprendido a ser caballeroso por Edward lo más seguro es que estaría como tarado viendo las buenas curvas que se le formaba a Bella con esa ropa entallada, escotada y sensual. No era de suponerse que algún humano tuviera un choque automovilístico si la ven en la calle así vestida; con una minifalda que deja ver casi sus nalgas y una playera que enseñaba a demás del ombligo el pecho semidesnudo y esos tacones que la hacían ver 10 cm más alta

No sé porque pero saque el sobre de mi chamarra y pude ver el destinatario

Isabella Swam

-Bella, creo que esto es tuyo-dije estirando la mano con el sobre

-¿Para mí?-pregunto con temor

-Sí, no sé porque pero creo que tu hija quiso que te la diera

-Nessie es muy chica para escribir

-No lo sé solo ábrela y léela, no me preguntes nada-dije mirando al suelo-yo solo sigo ordenes de una doble de ti

**BELLA POV**

Lo dude en un momento, pero no lo podía dejar con la mano extendida toda la noche, en cuanto le tome la carta brome un poco con él

-Apestas-le dije en son de broma-a perro mojado, Punki

-Aquí huele a sanguijuela instantánea-contesto mi broma

En cuanto leí el destinatario no pude evitar entrar en estado de shock por la letra de quien era

E. Cullen

-Bella, despierta-me saco de mi crisis nerviosa-ábrela

-Ya le dijiste a ese que sigo viva

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No-me coloco su mano en mi boca-si le hubiera dicho él seguramente te traería la carta y luego te llevaría a rastras a la casa

Tenía razón, no tenía que ser tan desconfiada de Jacob, porque sea como sea el sigue siendo mi mejor amigo y el ve por mi bienestar y la de mi hija

Me arme de valor suficiente y abrí el sobre y saque el papel que está bien doblado, lo empecé a desdoblar, por muy extraño que fuera sentí como su mano me abrazaba por los hombros y una ola de nostalgia cubrió todo mi cuerpo

Era la letra más que perfecta de Edward Cullen y no pude evitar empezar a sollozar por las cosas tan lindas que me decía, quería llorar, quería ir a sus brazos y decirle que sigo viva pero no puedo, el me dejo, me mato en vida y por si fuera poco se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, unas voces en mi cabeza empezaron ha hablar

"Tu todavía lo amas" decía una de ellas que tenía la voz suave

"Pero él te dejo" dijo la otra vocecita "es hora de que te vengues"

"Regresa a su lado hazlo por el bien de tu hija"

"Ella está bien, tu puedes seguir viendo a tu hija pero le puedes hacer unas cuantas bromitas antes de decirle la verdad"

Este último comentario de mi discusión mental o como los humanos lo llamaban las conciencias me pareció ser una buena idea, Jacob me despertó de mi discusión

-Bella-dijo un poco asustado-estas llorando

No me di cuenta cuando Zafrina entro por la puerta del patio y me cobijo con su manto para que yo pudiera llorar, me hizo humana por un corto tiempo, no lo vi venir pero Jacob me abrazo y empecé a llorar más fuerte en su pecho hasta que las lágrimas dejaron por si solas de salir de mis ojos, ya cuando mi "prima" me vio más tranquila quito su poder de mi

-Bella-me acaricio Jake la cabeza

-Mande-dije

-Ya van a ser 3 años desde que él se está lamentando tu muerte

-Sí, lo sé-dije doblando la carta y metiéndola al sobre-después de esta carta sé lo que está sufriendo

-Entonces cuando regresas con tu pequeña

En ese momento Zafrina me jalo del brazo para separarme de él y no puse resistencia en alejarme

-No puedes regresar así porque si

-Porque no-intrigo Jacob

-Porque lo que él hizo no se perdona tan fácil

En eso tenía razón mi supuesta prima, tenía que ser dura un poco y no doblar las manos tan fácil, si en realidad me quería no se hubiera creído la historia de mi muerte, me hubiera buscado ya que Alice puede ver mi futuro

-Pero si es amor-dudo un poco Jacob-se perdona todo

-No se puede perdonar todo perro estúpido-lo señalo-y menos si tienes dignidad y orgullo

-¿Por qué no?

**Flash back (Zafrina)**

Cuando era humana hace apenas 30 años antes de que me transformara en lo que soy, vivía en un pueblito de Brasil, yo tenía 23 años, era la más feliz, tenia al hombre perfecto o eso creía, el se había ido a trabajar a la cuidad, que no quedaba a unas cuantas horas de donde vivíamos, todavía recuerdo las palabras que me dijo

-En cuanto consiga trabajo y tenga dinero me voy a casar contigo-dijo besándome los labios-espérame

-Sí, te esperare

Una noche me llego una carta de él, explicándome que por tener una noche de placer embarazo a una muchacha de nuestra misma edad, pero que él me amaba como a nadie en el mundo y que el sábado regresaría para pedirme en matrimonio, desafortunadamente el siguiente día era ese sábado, llego él en el camión y yo no lo fui a recibir ni lo fui a esperar en su casa como lo esperaba. Toco la puerta de mi casa y mi hermano ya le iba a abrir pero me le adelante así que en cuanto me vio la sonrisa de sus labios desapareció, debió de ver sido la mirada que le di o yo que se

-Hola amor-se acerco a mí para besarme pero yo le hice el ademan de que se detuviera-te he extrañado mucho

-Se nota

Ya no me pude guardar lo que sentía y le restregué en la cara todo el daño que me hizo y me eche a correr a la selva que se encontraba a varios metros del pueblo, me adentre al corazón del bosque…

**Fin flash back**

-Y lo demás no es de tu incumbencia-le dijo a Jacob

-Pero volviendo con el tema Bella

-Que sucede-conteste

-Vas a regresar o no

-La verdad si-dije levantando la mano-pero antes voy a volver un poco loco a Edward

En ese momento sonó el celular de Jacob y me saco de mi travesura

-Bueno Bella-dijo levantándose-me tengo que ir

-Por que

-Porque hay una pequeña que no puede dormir sin mi

Se despidió y se retiro de la manzana en su moto

**JACOB POV**

Edward me caía mal antes pero creo que no necesita que lo hagan sufrir más de la cuenta, pero en un lado esa morena tiene razón pero por el otro lado Bella no toma esa actitud tan déspota y orgullosa o ¿sí?

Pero bueno ella tiene la última decisión y sea cual sea yo la seguiré queriendo y protegiendo en esta eterna vida, a parte que es mi suegra


	12. Chapter 12

**INTERROGATORIO Y PLANEACION**

Esa vampiresa llamada Zafrina tenía razón, después de que se fue Edward sufrió mucho Bella y ella vio el camino fácil de morir pero al parecer la transformaron en lo que es, pero él también tiene la culpa y lo tiene que pagar sea como sea

"Pero el daño no es para ellos, sino para la pequeña que lleva las de perder" me dijo mi subconsciente

Tenía razón la vos interior, pero por otro lado Bella tenía que guardar un poco de dignidad y orgullo, muy fácil se le hace a ese tipo "te tiro y cuando yo quiera te recojo y me tienes que recibir con el mismo amor que antes"

Pobre Edward, desde que vivo con él y toda su familia lo he notado muy triste, no lleva el brillo en los ojos que los demás, no hay peor forma que pagarlo que con la soledad y lo malo es que con toda una eternidad de esta, no se conforma con una vida. Mi lealtad está completamente hacia Bella, porque cuando llego era humana y era nuestra obligación protegerla de nuestros enemigos los vampiros

Todavía somos enemigos de ellos pero como toda regla siempre hay una excepción. Los Cullen y todos los vampiros sedentarios que habitan por aquí

No me había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado a la casa, así que ya no pensé en ese asunto

En cuanto estacione mi motocicleta vi a Edward recargado en el marco de la puerta con las manos cruzadas y el seño fruncido, no le tome importancia y baje de la moto sin preámbulos

-¿Dónde estabas?-exigió saber con un tono molesto

-Fui a dar una vuelta

-Entonces porque no pude verte dónde estabas

-Porque no estaba pensando en nada e iba manejando a 300km/s

-¿Y porque ibas a esa velocidad?

-Pareces mi padre, ni él me pedía tantas explicaciones

Entre a la casa y me salto Esme para abrazarme y sollozar mas a parte llenarme toda la cara de besos

-Me tenias preocupada-me susurro

-No te hubieras preocupado Esme-le dije besándole el cabello-solo fui a dar una vuelta en moto

-Pero te pudo a ver pasado algo

-Si así hubiera sido, les llamaría para que me recogieran y me curaran las heridas

-No lo vuelvas a ser-dijo besándome una mejilla-acuérdate que ahora eres un miembro más de la familia y te quiero como uno de mis hijos

No pude evitar abrazarla con un poco de más fuerza por esas palabras tan dulces que me había dicho, desde hace dieciséis años que se había muerto mi madre y nunca nadie me demostró ese apego amoroso como lo hacía Esme, en ese momento sentí que se curaba el gran vacío que nadie ocuparía. El de mi mama, yo no conviví mucho con ella, tenía dos o tres años cuando ella se fue para nunca volver

Me separe de Esme y me coloque en el sillón cuando me lanzaron un plato de perro que muy generosamente me había hecho Rosalie y que tenia gravado el nombre de "puppie"

-Anda perro comete lo que hay en su interior-me espeto la rubia

Me fije en lo que había era una chuleta con pasta y verduras que todo esto contenía un aderezo muy rico que sabia a elote en latita y champiñones en escabeche

Cuando me termine el contenido de este le lance el plato a la rubia, manchando su cabello ella solo me miro con rabia y subió a cambiarse de ropa y a lavarse el cabello

Vi saltar a un lindo conejito hacia donde yo estaba y traía un mameluco igual de lindo que el de ella

-Qué lindo conejito-le bese la coronilla

- Gracias-se ruborizo un poco

-Ponte esto-me entrego un disfraz de conejito talla extra grande

-Pero no me voy a ver muy…-pensé la palabra-bonito que digamos

Hizo un puchero y no pude resistirme he irme a cambiar para complacer a mi niña linda

Cuando volví a bajar no pude evitar atragantarme porque todos incluyendo al doctor Carlisle traían un disfraz de conejito

"Y creías que eras el único en complacerla" me reclamo mi voz interior

Saque mi celular y empecé a tomar fotos de mi Nessie de todos los ángulos luego a toda la familia nos reunieron y empezamos a posar para la foto de la familia conejitos

-Qué lindo te vez Jacob-me alabo Alice

-Yo siempre me veo bien lindo

-Si lindo como un mariposo-se burlo la rubia

Y para seguirle el juego le dije

-Yo te gano en conseguir novio y si quiero puedo seducir a Emmet

Le guiñe el ojo al nombrado y el entendió porque inmediatamente entendió

-Verdad que si mi amor-me senté en las piernas de él

-Cierto tesoro-dijo muy afeminado-si lo sabe dios que no lo sepa el mundo

A decir EL MUNDO se refería a Rosalie

La mencionada nos volteo a ver feo y se fue corriendo de la casa

-No debieron de hacer eso-nos regaño Alice

-Ella empezó-dijimos al unisón Emmet y yo

-Están peor que niños chiquitos-Jasper puso los ojos en blanco

Eran las siete de la tarde y todavía no llegaba Rosalie, había pasado media hora desde que se fue y a la muy babosa se le olvido

Ya todos estaban un poco preocupados incluyéndome en eso, y para que mencionar a Emmet que estaba como león enjaulado

-Todo esto es por tu culpa

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea bipolar y no acepte que estamos jugando

-Ella no es bipolar

-No, es berrinchuda

-Bueno berrinchuda si

-Y también bipolar

Lo pensó unos cuantos segundos y después asintió

Ya casi era la hora de dormir de Nessie y la mía también

-¿Dónde está tía Rose?-pregunto la pequeña viéndome

En ese momento tuve temor porque no vaya a ser las de malas y esa rubia encontrara a Renata Mariela (Bella) y ahora si Edward se enojara conmigo por no decirle que estaba vivita y coleando

Le mande un mensaje a su móvil para avisarle que tuviera cuidado, no recibí respuesta alguna y eso me dio un poco de mas tención

No supe a qué hora llego Rosalie porque a las ocho de la noche Nessie y yo nos subimos a dormir y cuando despertamos ella estaba aquí con su misma carita de niña buena

-Buenos días socio-se inclino a besar a la niña

Yo voltee a todos lados y no vi a nadie excepto a Emmet

"Idiota, tú eres el socio" dijo mi voz interior

-Hola socia-dije y luego me lance a los brazos de Emmet-buenos días amor

Pude ver como Rosalie se tensaba y Nessie se reía de lo ocurrido

-Acéptalo Rosalie-le dije con burla-soy más atractivo que tu

No me di cuenta cuando Edward entro y se empezó a reír de lo ocurrido

-Tú también Anthony-lo regaño la rubia

Lo único que pudo hacer el regañado era ponerse a reír de nuevo

"Míralo, aunque se ría no tiene ese brillo en los ojos"

Maldita voz interna me hace sentir mal por lo ocurrido

"Dile la verdad"

Eso ni loco, le soy leal a Bella

"Si él se entera de que tú lo sabías te puede matar"

Cuando eso suceda le voy a dar mi razón

"Ya no te va a querer tener cerca de la niña"

Eso no lo puede hacer porque sabe que estoy completamente unido a ella

"Y que tal si Bella te echa la culpa de todo esto"

A mí porque me va a echar la culpa bien dicen que un noviazgo es de 2 no de más

"O la niña te odia por lo ocurrido"

Ella sabe más de lo sucedido que yo

"Pero cuando regrese Bella te va a odiar"

Nunca te han dicho que eres venenoso

"A ti no te enseñaron que debes de ser leal a las personas que te brindan refugio"

Mira, si yo me voy tú te vas, si yo me quedo de todos modos tú te vas

"Hoy amaneciste de malas"

Y tú amaneciste con el espíritu chingativo a todo lo que da

Tuve que salir de mi pelea interna cuando Edward me trono los dedos

-Sigues aquí en la tierra o ya te perdimos

-Creo que sigo aquí

-No vas a desayunar-me señalo el plato repleto de fruta con yogurt y las demás delicias que había

Una hora más tarde Nessie fue a que la bañaran y yo a correr un rato para después meterme a bañar

Siempre es bueno mantenerse en forma, era una hora de correr y otra hora de ejercitarse con los aparatos que tenia Emmet en el sótano

"Mira quien está aquí, es el traidor de Jacob Black"

Ya me estaba hartando esa vocesita

**Bella POV**

-Zafrina me puedes seguir contando cómo fue que te transformaron

-Solo me acuerdo que camine y camine hacia el bosque y me estaba muriendo de hipotermia y que una mujer me mordió y me dejo ahí hasta que yo misma supe que los humanos ya me habían dado por muerta

-Sabes-la mire a los ojos-tienes razón en lo que dijiste hace unos momentos

-Si

Ella tenía razón en todo, tenía que guardar un poco de dignidad y orgullo

Edward me dejo y ahora que estoy supuestamente muerta él se ha de sentir terriblemente pero tenemos una hija y ella no puede pagar los platos rotos de los dos

En ese momento me llego un mensaje de Jacob

Ten cuidado Rosalie está ahí a fuera y no sé si pueda ir a dar a tu casa, dile a Zafrina y a María que pongan sus poderes sobre ti

-Qué sucede Bella

-Dice Jacob que Rosalie, la hermana de Edward anda suelta por la ciudad y puede venir a dar aquí donde vivimos

-Lo dudo que venga hasta acá-dijo muy segura de sí misma-vivimos al norte de la ciudad y ellos hasta el sur

Tenía razón no podría venir hasta acá

-Necesitas sangre urgentemente

La verdad es que si, llevaba una semana sin tomar sangre y me sentía un poco débil, pude escuchar que un humano se perdió en el bosque que tenia atrás de la casa

-Espérame tantito-dije poniéndome de pie-no tardo

Salí de la casa y me tope con un humano que llevaba un mes y medio perdido, lo he visto en las noticias de la tarde estos días

Con un rasguño le corte la yugular y las venas de las manos, después de dejarlo muerto lo hice ver como si un animal lo ataco y murió al instante

Cuando entre a la casa pude ver que Zafrina me estaba tomando el tiempo

Eso me dio risa

-No te tardaste nada-dijo viéndome a los ojos-exactamente treinta segundos en tomar la sangre y venir para acá

-Lo aprendí viviendo en la península de Alaska-dije viendo la foto que tenia de Dimitri

-Bueno te dejo, mañana nos vemos para planear lo que vas hacer respecto a tu Edward

-Creo que eso lo puedo hacer yo sola

-Pero un punto de vista no te caería mal

-Exacto

Me subí a mi alcoba y puse un CD de la oreja de van gogh, ese grupo español tenia muy lindas canciones para este tipo de cosas

ADIOS

Tengo que irme ya, abrázame.  
nada más llegar te llamaré.  
déjame marchar, no llores más.  
túmbate otra vez, te dormirás.  
Te he dejado atrás y pienso en ti  
oigo "adiós amor" caer sobre mí.  
quiero irme de allí, no puedo escapar.  
necesito volverte a abrazar.  
Ven, cálmate no llores más,  
si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,  
que no me iré sin besar  
una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,  
la vida viene y va y se va...  
Salgo del portal, quiero morir.  
tú en la habitación, llorando por mí.  
tú me has hecho tan feliz que siempre estaré  
a tu lado, cuidando de ti.  
Ven, cálmate no llores más,  
si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,  
que no me iré sin besar  
una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,  
la vida viene y va y se va...

Prendí mi lap top y le mande un e-mail a Dimitri

Para ser sincera toda la noche me la pase pensando en qué diablos debería de hacer para poner más loco al padre de mi hija

Primero le voy a hacer una carta y se la voy a mandar, creo que írsela a dejar a la oficina de Carlisle era una buena solución, se lo podría dejar a su secretaria y luego que se la dé a él y luego él a su adorado hijo

O mi segunda opción es dejarla en correos y que de ahí la manden

-Pero qué diablos estoy haciendo-hable conmigo misma-ni modo que ponga la dirección de esta casa

-Pero puedo poner la dirección de la casa donde muchas veces Edward me fue a vigilar por las noches

-Pero como voy a saber en donde vive ahora y no quiero meter en problemas a Jacob

-A lo mejor se lo puedo dar a mi pequeña y que ella se la entregue, es lista y va a saber que decir

"no lo hagas" dijo mi conciencia

Quiero venganza

"No crees que ya es mucha venganza todo el daño que le haces cuando dejas tu aroma en tu hija"

A la niña no la metas

"Entones no hagas estupideces y vuelve a su lado"

Nunca

"Yo no conocía lo soberbia que eras"

Eso lo aprendí desde que el me dejo

"Sabes que te puedes quedar sola"

Sí, y es un riesgo que voy a tomar

Así, paso una hora discutiendo con mi voz interior

Amado Edward:

Hace tanto tiempo que no se de ti que creo que nunca exististe, la cama ya no tiene tu olor peculiar

Las horas no pasan aquí donde estoy

Ya no puedo llorar porque ya no tengo lágrimas ni sangre que derramar

Todo se fue con tu adiós, hasta mi vida se fue, pase meses o a lo mejor años vagando por el mundo como zombi y mírame ahora no ha cambiado en nada lo sucedido

Porque no regresaste cuando aun había tiempo, se que lo hiciste para que yo pudiera tener una vida normal y plena pero a lo mejor tu no entendías que fui hecha para ti para curar tanto tiempo de soledad

Ahora los dos cargamos con la soledad, tú en la tierra viviendo toda la eternidad y yo en el cielo queriendo regresar contigo

Te pediría la muerte pero seria injusto, yo te pedí que no te culparas por lo sucedido y no lo has hecho

Ahora tienes que continuar cuidando a nuestra hija Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swam y a mi mejor amigo Jacob Black

Si algún día regreso a la tierra no dudaría un momento para regresar contigo

Te amo

Marie Isabella Swam

Creo que después de esta carta si va a entrar directamente a un hospital psiquiatra o algo parecido

La noche trascurrió con calma yo me puse a reacomodar las cosas y a hacer el quehacer del hogar

Cuando dieron las nueve de la mañana ya estaba Zafrina y María ahí conmigo

-Entonces que vas hacer

-Por el momento mandarle una carta

-Pero no crees que se de cuenta de la dirección

-No pienso poner esta dirección

-Entonces

-Voy a poner la dirección donde vivía mi padre

-Pobre Edward

-No le va a pasar nada con que juegue al gato y al ratón con él por un rato

-Bella ve lo que estás haciendo-me regaño María-vuelve con él y tu niña

-Volveré pero después de hacerlo pasar por algunas cosas

Bien dicen que nunca te debes de meter con una mujer que la pisotearon porque esta busca venganza

No olvido las palabras que una vez me dijo Mike Newton:

"El amor concede a los demás el derecho de destruirnos"

Pero el problema aquí iba a ser que no lo destruyo simplemente lo hago sentirse de la patada

El plan consistía de 2 cosas

1,-Las cartas

2.-Ilosiones

La número 2 consistía en aparecerme en todos los sitios que el transcurría a diario dejarme ver por el unos instantes y desaparecer


	13. Chapter 13

**CORREO**

Llegamos a la oficina de correos a las diez de la mañana, yo fui la única que se bajo del carro y fui hacia una de las cajas vacías

Pude leer el gafete de la persona que me atendía era Mike Newton, al parecer este era su primer empleo antes de tomar la tienda deportiva Olimpic que era familiar

-Buenos días-dijo sonriéndome, yo traía puestos mis lentes de sol y una peluca castaña clara para que no me reconocieran

-Buenos días-le conteste el saludo-vengo a entregar esta carta y que la entreguen hoy mismo a la dirección del destinatario

Al leer el nombre del destinatario se quedo completamente estático, todavía causaba asombro ese nombre. Edward Cullen

-Porque no va a dejar la carta usted misma señorita

-Sinceramente no soy de aquí, vine de viaje y pues traje conmigo la carta para mandarla pero no sabía que era por aquí

Le dio vuelta al sobre y se le fue el aire, la voz y el color al leer el nombre del remitente. Isabella Swam

-Disculpe pero esta carta es de una conocida mía que murió hace dos años-aparente atragantarme

-No lo sabía-mentí-ella me la dio hace como 2 años y medio y me dijo que cuando ya pasaran dos o tres años la mandara

Pude saber que tenía curiosidad, el sobre estaba perfectamente cerrado y olía a papel añejo cosa que yo solita hice

-¿Sabe que dice el texto?-tembló un poco

-No se supone que la correspondencia es privada y es un delito leerla sin ser uno el destinatario o el remitente

Trago en seco

Sudo un poco y se acomodo la corbata

-En diez minutos sale un motociclista que va para esta zona-dijo viendo la computadora, y puso un sello de urgente-en una hora o dos ya esta con la persona

-Gracias-me di la media vuelta y empecé a caminar

Al llegar al auto me encontré con Zafrina y su mirada maliciosa

-¿Qué tramas?-pregunte encendiendo el auto

-Hacer llorar a Edward

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?-dije inocentemente

-Estando cerca de su casa

-Pero tendrías que poner a todos así

-No necesariamente-tomo una foto que tenía de él en la guantera-solo dame una cámara de video para que lo puedas ver cuando regrese a casa

**Edward POV**

Eran las once de la mañana cuando el cartero llego y dejo en el buzón la correspondencia, no le tome mucha importancia ya que eso eran gastos de la casa como luz, teléfono y canales extras en la televisión; y le tocaba pagar a Carlisle

Estaba en la cocina lavando los trastes que dejaron Nessie y Jacob

-Edward-me llamo Esme desde la sala-hay una correspondencia para ti

Termine de lavar los trastes y me dirigí hacia donde estaba ella, me entrego el sobre escondiendo el nombre

-Gracias-tome el sobre entre mis manos

Al ver el remitente empecé a sollozar en silencio, las lagrimas se me juntaban en los ojos, así que decidí ir al bosque y leer esa carta ahí

"No se te hace raro que sepan dónde te encontrabas" dijo mi voz interna un poco molesta

No le tome importancia

Era obvio que esa carta ya tenía tiempo ser escrita porque olía a papel viejo

En cuanto abrí el sobre me di cuenta que el papel donde estaba escrito no estaba añejado

"Ves no es una casualidad"

Esas palabras que contenía ese pedazo de hoja hicieron una gran fuerza para que llorara, no se por cuánto tiempo logre llorar, solo sé que pare de llorar cuando en mis ojos no hubo más lágrimas por derramar

-Hace mucho que quería llorar mi Bella-dije en un volumen normal-y ve todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que mis lágrimas salieran y aun así quiero seguir llorando por toda mi eternidad tu ausencia

Regrese a la casa y Esme no dijo nada, solo dejo que tocara la nana de mi amada difunta

SIEMPRE TE AMARE BELLA

**Bella POV**

Estaba en mi casa sin nada que hacer, hoy no abrimos la cafetería por ser domingo y como todas "humanas que somos" debemos descansar por lo menos una vez por semana

En ese instante regreso Zafrina con la cámara y la conecto a la lap top

-Ve esto

Colocó en la pantalla de la lap el reproductor de video y antes de darle play me miro fijamente

-Velo-dijo y me sentó-y no salgas corriendo hacia su casa

Al escuchar esas palabras que provenían de su boca y verlo llorar quería ir a consolarlo y decirle que me habían convertido pero que todo estaba bien

"NO LO HAGAS" me grito la voz "EL FUE QUIEN TE ROMPIO EL CORAZON"

Sinceramente me sentía pésima porque ahora mi corazón de desmoronaba con cada lágrima que derramaba

Cuando termine no hice ningún comentario solo me levante y me senté en la sala

-Pues es lo que se merece-dije en un murmullo-llorar por toda la eternidad

Zafrina se quedo todavía un rato en la lap

Yo me quede disque viendo la televisión un rato

"Perdóname por todo pero no te podía perdonar sin antes hacerte sentir lo que yo sentí

Siempre te he amado pero mi orgullo no me dejaba dejarte entrar así por las buenas a mi corazón" dije en mi interior


	14. Chapter 14

**ALUCINACIONES **

Hoy era el segundo día para volver loco a Edward Cullen, según sabía él iba a ir a ayudar a Carlisle al hospital y por si fuera poco tenía que pasar por el piso de psiquiatría, que cosas te pone la vida en el camino, unos dicen que no suelo ser la misma yo digo que me vale un reverendo cacahuate

-Bueno, ya estamos listas-me dijo María-que Peter me perdone por lo que voy a ser

Peter es la pareja de María y por si fuera poco es el mejor amigo de Jasper, ella era un polo opuesto a lo que es él

-Sí, lista

-Ok-Zafrina vio mi ropa-vas demasiado como eras tú en aquellos tiempos, y eso va a estar mejor

Como humana era muy discreta al vestir pero ahora era más Rosalie que yo misma, me sentía un poco incomoda por cómo iba

-Bien ya sabes el plan

-Si

El plan consistía:

1.-Que me viera a unas cuadras de su casa

2.-Que me viera en cada semáforo de la avenida que llevaba al trabajo de Carlisle

Y por ultimo y el más importante

Zafrina se iba a ser pasar por enfermera y cuando pasara Edward por el piso de psiquiatría vocearía mi nombre. Isabella Swam

Eso seguramente a Edward lo mataría o entraría en shock

Pero bueno un precio tenía que pagar por a verme dejado y deprimiéndome, más aparte él provoco mi muerte y la muerte de mi papa

Si se preguntan por mi mama René ella se encuentra bien, lo logro superar y lo último que supe de ella era que nuevamente estaba embarazada

"Esto lo vas a lamentar" la voz interior me regaño

Estaríamos a mano le conteste y di por concluido mi conversación

**Edward POV**

Hoy tenía que ir con Carlisle al trabajo para ayudarle con unos papeleos, Jacob y Nessie no iban a salir como era habitual en ellos, creo que Alice diseño ropa para ellos dos y los va a tener aquí en su pasarela personal

-Ya me voy Esme-dije desde la puerta-tomas fotos para reírme de Jacob

-Te escuche-dijo el nombrado desde la parte de arriba

Esme solo se dedico a asentir y me dio un beso maternal

Iba a subirme a mi Volvo cuando vi a ¿Bella? A unas cuadras de la casa, me subí al carro y conduje hasta donde supuestamente estaba ella, pero al llegar no había nadie

"Si sigues así vas a ir a dar al psiquiátrico"

Hice una nota mental respecto a eso

Estaba oyendo el cd que me recordaba a Bella, en especial una canción porque lo que le dije ese día fue una completa mentira y ahora me siento pesimamente mal

Sentí que alguien me miraba desde la esquina donde estaba el semáforo, al voltear mis alucinaciones comenzaron

Volví a ver a Bella y clarito pude oír cómo me llamaba y con un volumen de voz normal

-Edward-suspiro-te extraño

Me talle los ojos y después cuando volví a mirar ya no estaba

En los siguientes semáforos me paso lo mismo

Al llegar al hospital sentí su aroma pero no le tome importancia

Cuando pase por el piso de psiquiatría una de las enfermeras llamo por el alta voz

-Señorita Isabella Swam-repitió ese nombre tres veces

Entonces el aroma de mi ahora muerta Isabella volvió a meterse por mi nariz, inundando mis pulmones de ese aroma

"Ya estás loco"

Si

"Ya quédate aquí y pide un cuarto en el psiquiátrico"

Creo que si lo voy a ser

"Pero necesitas dejar a Nessie en buenas manos"

Lo está con mi familia y Jacob

"Pobre niña, su mama muerta y su papa loco"

Si

"Y dices que la loquera es solo de los humanos"

Creía eso

"Vas a ser el primer vampiro en la historia que va a dar al psiquiátrico"

Si

Eso no me callo de sorpresa, puedo estar en el psiquiátrico uno o dos años y después aparentar mi muerte, me sacan de ahí y regreso con mi niña

El transcurso del día transcurrió sin ningún problema hasta la hora de comer de los humanos

Al salir del consultorio juro por mi mismo que vi a Bella caminando hacia mi

Y yo quería gritarle para que viniera pero creo que entre en estado de shock o yo que se pero no vi nada era como si me hubiera desmayado

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba en una camilla con Carlisle a lado mío sin hacer nada

-¿Qué me sucedió?

-Te desmayaste-se empezó a reír

Yo también me reí porque eso no era posible

-Ya enserio que me sucedió

No pudo hablar, simplemente se dedico a reír


	15. Chapter 15

**VISIONES Y VISITA A UNA AMIGA**

**Alice POV**

Desde hace como un mes que tengo las visiones, no muy claras de una mujer muy parecida a Bella haciéndole bromas a Edward, pero desde hace unas semanas las visiones son muy claras; me pude dar cuenta que relativamente esa personita era Bella Swam convertida en vampiro. Espero que mi hermano me perdone pero como mujer y su mejor amiga de toda la eternidad la tengo que apoyar; y mi hermano merece un pequeño escarmiento por dejar ir al amor de "su vida eterna"

Bien dicen que entre mujeres podrán dañarse pero jamás destruirse, vaya sabia frase, es que las mujeres somos sensibles, educadas, nos arreglamos bien, sabemos hacer mil cosas a la vez pero no querrán tener a una mujer como enemiga como este caso porque se unen todas

Yo sabía que María; la novia de Peter, el mejor amigo de Jasper, estaba viviendo al otro lado de la ciudad con Zafrina y que entre ellas habían puesto una cafetería que coincidentemente iban a diario mi sobrinita Nessie y el perro nano de Jacob; y que hace ya 3 o 4 meses llego Bella, o mejor conocida como Renata Mariela

Vi todo con precisión antes de que ocurriera las cosas:

1.-La respuesta a la carta que Nessie le había mandado con Jacob y siendo que su padre se la dio para que la cuidara

2.-Las alucinaciones que le hizo pasar durante el camino al hospital

3.-Lo de el alta voz en el área de psiquiatría

4.-Hacerle creer que iba corriendo hacia él

5.-El desmayo

Que este ultimo si me hizo reír, porque él no se esperaba que un vampira o mejor dicho cuatro vampiras; incluyéndome en esto, estuvieran aliadas en este pequeño juego

Cuando Carlisle nos platico a todos lo sucedido, Emmet se burlo de él por una semana, Rosalie le regalo un bastón y le dijo que lo tenia que usar

Pero quien se llevo el premio mayor en quien engaña a un vampiro fue:

Nessie

Ella lo sabía todo y estaba confabulando con Bella para decirle con Jacob como intermediario a ver como se comportaba después de esto Edward

Hoy era sábado, me quede completamente sola en la casa porque toda la familia decidió ir a isla Esme y Jasper a visitar a su amigo Peter a México

-Bueno Renata-dije para mi misma-es hora de que veas a una vieja amiga que tanto te extraña

Tome las llaves de mi porche y salí, aunque no sentía el frio tenía que disimular que tenia frio ya que estábamos a -15º y mucha gente que salía lo hacía cargándose hasta al perro

Me subí al carro, empecé a manejar y coloque un cd de westlife y la canción que mas me gustaba

**I NEED YOU**

Baby,baby,  
I swear to you,  
Baby,baby,  
I'm here for you,

I don't know why,  
why i did those things to you,  
what went through my mind,  
And i don't know why,  
why i broke your heart in two,  
guess that i was blind,

Baby how i wish you could forgive me,  
just one more time,baby...

And i swear,  
I'll be there,  
anytime you want me to,  
I'll be true,  
here for you,  
Don't leave me lonely,  
cause i need you,

Guess i've been a fool,  
Now i can see the price to pay,  
I can't run and hide,  
Cause i'm loosing you,  
and my chances slipped away,  
with each time i lied,

Baby how i wish you could forgive me,  
One more time,  
oh yeah

And i swear,(and i swear)  
I'll be there,(i'll be there)  
anytime you want me to,  
yeah,  
I'll be true(i'll be true)  
here for you,  
Don't leave me lonely,  
cause i need you,

Baby,  
Living without you,  
will tear me apart,  
When i know how it could have been,  
But i don't care what it leads to,  
let's make a new start,  
and give love a chance to win,  
cause,baby i swear,

Baby,baby,  
I swear to you,  
anytime you want me to,  
Yes i swear,  
Baby, baby,  
I'm here for you,  
don't leave me lonely,  
Cause i need you, (i need you)

And i swear,  
I'll be there,  
anytime you want me to,  
yeah,  
I'll be true,  
here for you,  
Don't leave me lonely,  
Cause i need you, (cause i need you)

And i swear,(you know i'll be)  
I'll be there,(i will be there)  
(i swear) I'll be true,(i will be true)  
Don't leave me lonely,  
Cause i need you,  
Yes baby i need you.......

Bueno sinceramente ese cd no era mío sino de Edward y muchas veces lo escuche cantándole a Bella esa canción antes de su desaparición o muerte como le quieran llamar

Hice un poco de más tiempo porque empezó a nevar y tuve que reducir mi velocidad drásticamente; ya lo había visto así que solo me resigne a hacerlo

Al llegar me pude percatar de que no había clientes y que estaban completamente aburridas y a media hora de cerrar el local

Estacione el auto y me baje de él, al darse cuenta de que era un cliente inmediatamente se movieron, no me reconocieron porque iba toda cubierta hasta los huesos

Me pare atrás de Bella y le hable en susurros

-Hola Bella-se quedo estática en su lugar-te he extrañado mucho

Le tomo varios minutos salir de su transe psicológico

Así que por el momento pase a Saludar a María y a Zafrina

Me senté en la mesa que quedaba en frente de Bella y empecé a contar

5

4

3

2

1

-¡Alice!-me saludo y me dio un abrazo-yo también te he extrañado

Puso cara de pánico

-No te preocupes, toda la familia anda de vacaciones

-Te creeré

Estuvimos hablando de varias cosas pero el primer tema en abordar era su hija, le platique todo lo sucedido habido y por haber respecto a ella

Pasó el tiempo y me di cuenta de que estaban por cerrar

-Bella ven a mi casa-hice puchero-y así seguirás traumando a mi hermano, te puedes quedar hoy y mañana te regresas a tu casa con media hora antes de que lleguen

Yo sabía que iba a aceptar porque esa idea le favorecía

Tuve una discusión con mi conciencia

"Dios las hace y ustedes se juntan"

Y cuál es tu problema

"Edward se va a enojar contigo y te va a quitar el porche"

No se atrevería….y esto es por su bien

"Yo no le veo el bien a esto"

Porque tú eres negativa a todo

"Rosalie ya no te va a apoyar"

Y que, Emmet si ve que está viva Bella me va a apoyar y va a apoyar a Bella porque él siempre pensó que ella era su hermanita menor

"Jasper ya no te va a querer"

Por si no te has dado cuenta Jasper me quiere con todo y lo que esté planeando

"Vas a defraudar a Esme"

Bella siempre fue una hija más para Esme y la va a aceptar de regreso y sin problemas

"Vas a deshonrar a Carlisle"

Carlisle va a estar muy orgulloso de Bella por ponerle los pies en el suelo a Edward

Di por terminada la pelea mental

**Bella POV**

En cuanto escuche la voz de Alice en mi oído creí que Edward ya me había cachado y que me venía a dar un estate quieta y a decirme de madre para arriba

Después de no cuantos minutos salí de mi estado de pánico y por fin pude hablar, ella me explico que nadie estaba en la ciudad, tuvimos una conversación muy extendida que no me di cuenta de que ya estaban a punto de cerrar

Me invito a su casa, lo pensé por unos minutos y estaba a punto de negarme cuando Alice uso su método de persuasión

-Puedes jugarle unas bromas más-no pude resistir a la idea así que acepte

"Te vas a arrepentir y luego no va a ver como corregirlo"

Ya tendré toda la eternidad para hacerlo

**MENTIRAS PIADOSAS**

Hasta hoy me doy cuenta

Que la vida no es nada si no tengo tu mirada

Ni siquiera imaginaba que me harias tanta falta

No se que es lo que pensaba

Hoy que no estas ya no encuentro las palabras

para decirte que me falta cada momento que me dabas

pero hoy que voy a hacer si no te vuelvo a ver

Dime que mañana vendras, dime que no puedes vivir

solo dimelo asi, dime que no quieres termirar

dime que me te sientes muy mal...

Mentiras piadosas no me vienen nada mal...

No me vienen nada mal

Tu sonrisa en la mañana,tus caricias en la espalda

son recuerdos que me matan

Hoy que no estas ya no encuentro las palabras

para decirte que me falta cada momento que me dabas

creo que voy a eloquecer si no te vuelvo a ver

Dime que mañana vendras, dime que no puedes vivir

solo dimelo asi, yo te creo todo solo quiero ser feliz

dime que no es el final, dime que te sientes muy mal...

Mentiras piadosas no me vienen nada mal... no me vienen nada mal

Espero que me llegues a perdonar-dije para mí misma


	16. Chapter 16

**HASTA LA CASA HUELE A TI**

En cuanto me subí al porche de Alice, sentí una nostalgia; que metafóricamente no me dejaba respirar y sentía que cada segundo que pasaba en ese carro me moría de una manera lenta y dolorosa

La muerte sería lo mejor si Edward no me perdona, pero ahora ni con dagas ni veneno moriría y pasaría la eternidad vagando con la soledad y con el arrepentimiento de haberlo hecho

"Te dije que te arrepentirías"

Eso nunca

"Soledad y tu son amigas ahora"

Falso, Alice me apoya

"Y como sabes que no sea una trampa"

Porque ella es mi amiga

"Las amigas también se traicionan"

Eso es entre humanos, entre inmortales no se puede

"Edward va a estar ahí"

Pues si esta lo encararé

Por un segundo quise que ese sueño se cumpliera, le inventaría cualquier pretexto:

Que estaba en estado de coma perdí mucha sangre y me transformaron pero no recordaba nada hasta que volví a Forks y empecé a recordar

O cualquier pretexto que se le hiciera coherente

"Nunca puedes engañar a un vampiro"

-En que piensas Bella-pregunto Alice cuando cerré la puerta del vehículo

-En nada Alice-me sonrió y arranco el coche

Mientras llegábamos a la casa me dedique a ver cada detalle que había para llegar a Colone Varteinitti; donde vivían los Cullen o mejor dicho los únicos habitantes de esa colonia

-Abre la guantera-me indico Alice mientras miraba hacia ese lugar-saca el libro de mapa de todas las ciudades (guía roja) y empieza a hojearlo

Así lo hice, empecé a ver asteriscos y ve que coincidencia esos asteriscos estaban en los lugares donde ya había estado

-Alice-dije mirándola fijamente a su perfil derecho-me has estado cazando

Hozo una pequeña sonrisa

-No Bella-movió la cabeza-te recuerdo que puedo ver el futuro y tú no cambias de decisión

Me mordí el labio inferior, ella se dio cuenta de mi preocupación

-No te preocupes-frenó el auto en la casa-él te va a perdonar, y no va a creer lo que tú le hiciste

Eso más o menos me relajo

Al entrar a la casa sentí aromas que yo ya conocía perfectamente y que sinceramente despertaban mi nostalgia

-Bella ya sé que bromita le puedes hacer a mi hermano-hizo una sonrisa maldosa

-Que se te ocurrió-la idea a mí se me hizo divertida y todavía no me la decía

-Porque no todo el fin de semana dejas tu aroma aquí en la sala, el comedor, las escaleras-sentí que los ojos me brillaban-y sobre todo en el cuarto de Edward, deja tu aroma por cada rincón de su alcoba

Esa idea si me gusto, y así lo hice, todo el fin de semana me la pase en el cuarto de Edward

Me tuve que retirar de la casa unas horas antes de lo planeado porque resulta que su vuelo salió más temprano

"Ya vuelve"

Tiene que pagar un poco más

"Tú eres peor que la carne de cerdo"

Y hago más daño cuando me hirieron y dejo la venganza para después

"Sola te vas a quedar"

No tan sola porque te tengo a ti

**Edward POV**

Estábamos bien en la isla hasta que mi niña empezó a desesperarse por el calor que hacía, solo nos faltaba ya poco tiempo para regresar pero ella ya se quería regresar y me pidió que ya no lo soportaba

Nos regresamos al aeropuerto y pedimos el cambio de vuelo para más temprano, pasaríamos por Jasper en el aeropuerto de la capital de México cosa que le avisamos y se subió al vuelo en cuanto llegamos

Alice paso por nosotros y por mera coincidencia solo yo iba con ella en el auto

Al entrar al auto, me invadió un aroma que tanto anhelaba. El de Bella y entre en shock

Cuando regrese en mí, Alice todavía no arrancaba el vehículo

-Edward-se preocupo-que pasa

-Me estoy volviendo loco-se rio de ese comentario-es en serio

-Edward como te vas a volver loco-dijo con burla

Intente leer su mente pero no vi nada, ni escuche nada

-Es en serio Alice-hice un puchero y ella me zapeo en la cabeza-voy a ser el primer vampiro que va a dar a un psiquiátrico o a un manicomio

Ella me ignoro y prendió la radio

El locutor empezó a hablar

-Bueno-dijo-tenemos una llamada, hola buenas tardes

-Hola-hablo la voz de una señorita que hablaba igual a mi amada

-Cómo te llamas

-Me dicen Bella-me quede estático y ella cayó por un segundo-pero mi nombre es Mariela

-Mucho gusto-contesto locutor-en que puedo servirte

-Quiero decir unas palabras para…-trago saliva-Edward Coleman

Daria lo que fuera por escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Bella, le perdonaría todo, con tal de que se encuentre aquí

-Adelante Bella

-Ya no puedo callar lo que siento por ti, fingí que me fui porque creí que era lo mejor para los dos, pero hoy me doy cuenta que la vida no sirve sin ti, pagaría cualquier precio por volverte a ver y hablar contigo-estaba sollozando-mi corazón dejo de latir desde el momento en que me alegue de ti, perdóname por mentirte y traicionar tu confianza

-Que lindas palabras Bella-dijo el locutor-cuál es la canción para dedicar

-La vida después de ti-se despidió y colgó

Inmediatamente pusieron la canción

Te ame mas de lo normal y pense

que nuestro amor era infinito

como el universo y hoy

se reduce a un verso

no se ni donde ni como estare ahora que te has ido

mi corazon se fue contigo

no se no se que hacer conmigo

quiero olvidar que algun dia me hiciste feliz

pero es inutil fingir

no puedo no puedo vivir sin ti

la vida despues de ti

es un fcastigo sin fin

y no sobrevivire

mi cuerpo sin tu cuerpo

antes y despues de ti

nada es igual para mi

me obligo a vivir en duelo

y no sobrevivire

mi recuerdo sin tu recuerdo

asi es la vida la vida despues de ti

dire que esto no esta matandome

pero eso no es cierto

me he vuelto el fantasma eterno

que habita en tu recuerdo

y asi lo que un dia fue ya no es

maldita mi suerte de solo

en mis sueños verte

de amarte de amarte y de perderte

Al terminar la canción Alice apago el carro porque ya habíamos llegado a la casa, baje mis cosas de la cajuela y empecé a caminar hacia la casa

Cuando abrieron la puerta principal me llego el dulce aroma de mi difunta amada

"Ahora si despídete de tu familia"

Sí, me estoy volviendo loco

Entre a la casa y me sentí completamente excitado, quería correr y golpear mi cabeza contra la pared de la casa

-Papi-me hablo mi pequeña-huele muy rico-suspiro

-Si-agarre las maletas-espera voy a ir a desempacar

Subí con las maletas y al abrir la puerta me pego su aroma directamente a la cara


	17. Chapter 17

**ANALIZANDO LO SUEDIDO Y ENCONTRADO PISTAS**

"No se te hace muy extraño lo sucedido" afirmo mi subconsciente

Que de todo

"Bueno primero, de que estás loco lo estas" dijo como si no tuviera importancia "y de que vas a ir a dar a una casa de la risa lo vas a ser tarde o temprano"

Eso ya lo sé, pero no entiendo lo que quieres decir

"Como serás tonto"

Pues explícate bien

"Para ser vampiro te vieron la cara de idiota, como si fueras humano"

Me vas a decir o me vas a regañar

"A ver empecemos"

Ok

"Cuando se murió el papa de tu difunta amada (que de difunta no tiene nada) fuiste el primero en llegar a la casa y entraste pero toda la casa olía a ella"

Pero era obvio que olería a ella si ahí vivo hasta su muerte

"Ese aroma era reciente"

De inmediato saque un block de notas y empecé a apuntar lo que mi ser interior me decía

"La niña, después de que enterraran a Charlie olía a ella"

Eso si

"Te hablo ella desde el más acá porque no sería el más allá y te dijo que cuidaras bien de la niña"

¿Me quieres decir que me vieron la cara de ignorante y que jugaron conmigo?

"corrección" recalco la palabra "te están viendo la cara y juegan contigo"

Pero Bella ya está muerta

"Y otra vez la burra al trigo"

No te entiendo

"Tú solo toma notas y no hables al menos que sea para algo importante"

Ok

"Jacob siempre lleva a la niña por una malteada, hasta que un día ella llega con ese aroma impregnado siendo que ya no lo tenía tan fuerte"

Suspire, cosa que no podía hacer más que aparentar

"Luego Jacob sale un buen rato en moto cosa que no hace más que diez minutos"

El tiene vida social, te lo recuerdo y te lo reitero

"De todos modos es sospechoso"

Eso para mí no lo es, pero prosigue

"La carta que te llego a este domicilio, si hubiera sido vieja te hubiera llegado a la casa de Forks no aquí"

Mike Newton está trabajando temporalmente en correos, y al leer el destinatario averiguo mi nuevo domicilio y lo mando para acá

"Yo no creo eso"

Yo si

"Cuando leíste la carta lloraste cosa que…"

No puedo hacer porque soy un vampiro

"Y todos tus órganos vitales con excepción de tus ojos (la vista) y tu cerebro están congelados"

Seguramente fue un vampiro que paso por ahí de rápido y me tomo con su poder

"Si rápido le dices a varias horas, está bien"

Gruñí

"Luego, la aparición de tu amada Bella en cada semáforo"

Eso se llama locura

"Se llama venganza"

Creo que estas más loco tu que yo

"En el hospital la viste en psiquiatría"

Seguramente era casi igual a ella

"En serio que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver"

Tú estas alucinando

"Coincidencia que la muchacha se llamara Marie Isabella Swam"

Puede ser

"Y la ilusión de verla correr a tus brazos que hasta te desmayaste"

La locura me está haciendo cosas que ya ni yo mismo sé

"Y que me dices cuando te subiste al carro de Alice y este olía a Bella"

Coincidencia

"Patrañas, esa mujer anda viva y Alice lo sabe"

Me daría cuenta de que sigue viva, su sangre es mi propia marca de heroína

"Y que tal si ya no tiene sangre, sino que tiene veneno"

Lo dudo

"La muchacha que le dicen Bella que hablo a la estación de radio y que su novio se llamaba Edward Coleman, etc."

Un juego del destino

"Y cuando llegaste a la casa y que tu alcoba oliera a ella"

En ese instante caí en la cuenca de que Bella seguía viva, pero que estaba jugando sucio

"Aguántate, nadie te mando que la dejaras"

Pero eso no le da derecho a jugar así

"Las mujeres son peor cuando están despechadas"

Pero creí que esa frase solamente se aplicaba a las humanas

"Si alguno de tus hermanos les hace eso a su respectiva pareja, ellas actuarían igual o peor"

Eso si

"Así que siéntete dichoso de que no te arranque la cabeza"

Ella ha de estar feliz haciéndome creer que estoy loco

"Tú te lo buscaste"

Asumiré mis errores si la encuentro, gastaría toda la eternidad con tal de buscarla y rogarle

"Alice sabe algo y no te lo va a decir"

Alice ya perdió su poder porque ya no he visto nada más que del clima

"Eso es lo que crees" dijo con sarcasmo "sigue las pistas"

¿Cuales pistas?

"Las que anotaste, no seas zopenco"


	18. Chapter 18

**REUNION DE VAMPIRESAS Y UN HOMBRE LOBO**

**Alice POV**

Ya era momento de que Esme y todas las demás mujeres de esta familia (Rosalie, Nessie y yo) fueran a ver a Bella

**Visión**

Bella no se espera nuestra sorpresiva visita y Esme al verla le da un abrazo maternal y empieza a sollozar…

**Fin de la visión**

Como ya era costumbre los hombres huían de nosotras cuando decíamos que íbamos a ir de compras, el único que no podía decir NO era Jacob, y todo por culpa de Nessie que le hacia un puchero y si eso no funcionaba le lanzaba la mirada Rosalie estilo monstro de la laguna azul

Todo estaba planeado cuando llegara Carlisle del hospital; aproximadamente diez minutos

Estaba arreglando mi bolsa con calma cuando llego Carlisle, todas salieron de su alcoba y Nessie en los brazos de Jacob también listos para irse

Bajamos las escaleras

-Hola-saludo Carlisle con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Hola-contestamos todos al unisón

-Se puede saber a dónde van

-De compras

-Está bien-se paso a velocidad vampírica a su despacho-compran todo lo que les guste-hablo desde el despacho

Dicho y hecho, todos los 3 hombres vampiros salieron huyendo de la casa con el pretexto de ir a cazar a Olimpic

Todas nos subimos al mercedes de Carlisle y Esme manojo, cosa que no le gustaba mucho al dueño del vehículo

Yo me fui de piloto para decirle por donde, tuve que dar mucha vuelta para que Edward no se diera cuenta del paradero de Bella, él solito se daría cuenta con las pistas que le deje en su cabeza y si no se daba cuenta es que el veneno estrofio su cerebro

**Bella POV**

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando regrese a mi casa, decidí hacer la labor domestica a velocidad vampírica y dejar todo más ordenado, se que uno que tiene toda la noche para hacerlo, lo gasta en cinco minutos, pero en la noche me pondría a estudiar lenguas muertas (griego antiguo, anglosajón, latín y osco-umbras) ya que Dimitri me hizo el favor de decirle a uno de sus jefes que le prestara unos libros para aprender idiomas y me lo reinscribió y mando por correo electrónico

"Ya ve con él" dijo mi conciencia "se que lo extrañas"

No me quería poner a discutir con mi ser interior, ya que iba a ser cuento de nunca acabar

Estaba sentada en mi sillón leyendo Cumbres Borrascosas cuando me llego un aroma peculiar y unas puertas de carro cerrándose de golpe

No le di importancia, hasta que escuche la voz de Nessie, mi hija

-Mami-hablo en volumen normal-ya llegue, me puedes abrir, te extraño

Estaba estática en mi lugar porque no sabía qué hacer, lo primero que hice fue subirme a asomarme por la ventana del cuarto principal, pude reconocer las cabezas:

Esme

Rosalie

Alice

Jacob

Y Nessie en los brazos de este último

Voltee buscando a los demás chicos pero no vi nada, ni escuche nada de lo normal

Baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta

Los primeros en entrar fueron Jacob y mi niña que de inmediato hizo un ademan para que la cargara, y así lo hice

Rosalie y Esme se quedaron atónitas en el umbral de la puerta, Alice paso y me hizo la seña que las dejara a ellas solas

Después de cinco minutos la primera que reacciono fue Esme, que de inmediato me abrazo

-Bella-dijo muy maternalmente-Edward se va a poner feliz de saber que aquí estas

Sabía que ella lo decía por el bien de nuestra hija

-Esme-dije acariciando su cabello-no sé si…

Me corto Alice y agrego:

-Deja que su ardilla funcione y sepa que estas viva-dijo sonriendo-y para eso nos va a ayudar Nessie

Me daba miedo cuando ella sonreía maliciosamente, pero bueno con tal de que sepa donde estoy no me interesa, creo que ya me cobre todas

Una vez que Rosalie retomo la conciencia todos nos sentamos en la sala, y Nessie se puso a ver caricaturas japonesas (anime) con Jacob

-Bella se vio muy ligera en lo que le hizo a Edward-dijo Esme-para vengarse

-Si Emmet me hace eso no viviría para contarlo-dijo Rosalie-pero antes de matarlo, lo torturaría

Me puse a imaginar que es lo que aria ella en mi lugar

-Pues yo con Jasper no me sorprendería porque lo puedo ver, así que antes de que lo haga rompo su colección de autos de guerra miniatura-dijo riéndose-y más a parte lo destrozo

Me sorprende saber que yo no aplique esa técnica tan salvaje

-Pero Bella se vio más hábil-dijo Esme animadamente-como él no puede leer sus pensamientos, pues las bromas de que está loco se vio muy bien y más con ese repentino desmayo en el hospital, ese día todos estábamos atacados de la risa

-Recibí ayuda de alguien más para lograr que se desmayara-dije compartiendo mi victoria-de Zafrina, ya que ella hace que los vampiros hagan algunas cosas de humanos

Paso un rato hasta que un ruido estomacal nos desconcertó

Todas volteamos a ver a Jacob, quien estaba semi distraído en la televisión

-Lo siento-dijo sin apartar la vista del televisor-creo que mi estomago pide algo de comer

Si no mal recordaba compre cereal, galletas, comida congelada y no se cuanta cosa hace unos días

-Jacob-dije mirándolo-en la cocina hay conida humana, y también hay sangre para Nessie y no se cuanta cosa

A la pequeña se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar la palabra sangre y paso su lengua por todo su labio inferior y superior

De inmediato escuche que usaban las cosas que yo no usaba de la cocina pero que era para aparentar

Jacob se sirvió medio mandado de un jalón

-Te vas a enfermar del estomago-argumente

-Te reitero que soy un lobo

-Con razón apesta a perro mojado-dije entre dientes y lo más bajito posible

Todas nos reímos ante mi comentario

-Te recuerdo que yo también tengo el oído desarrollado y escucho en murmullos

No se me había olvidado, lo hice a propósito, seguimos platicando hasta que sonó el teléfono de Rosalie

Ella se paró de su asiento como bólido por lo que pude escuchar era Emmet que quería lo suyo esa noche con ella vestida de gatita así que lo comprara ya que estaba en el centro comercial, cuando regreso hizo una cara de frustración

-No sé cómo explicarle que no estaba abierta la tienda erótica-hablo en bajito

-No te preocupes-dijo Alice sin importancia-como lo había visto cuando se fueron de vacaciones, compre todas las prendas necesarias y algunas yo las hice ya que todavía no estaba a la venta

Me sorprende lo que Alice hace por nosotras, era para que todas ellas me detestaran después de lo que le hice a Edward

Pasaron así las horas hasta las nueve de la noche, ya era momento de que se fueran

-Bueno, ya nos vamos porque los hombres nos esperan y estos dos ya se tienen que dormir-dijo señalando a Jacob y a mi pequeña

Me despedí de todos

-Yo le hago saber tu imagen a mi papi-dijo mi niña-lo pondré a buscarte

-Gracias tesoro-le bese el cabello-te quiero, que descanses

-Yo también te quiero mami-me abrazo-y te extraño, ya no tardes por favor

Me quede en la puerta hasta que deje de ver el automóvil

"Espero que me encuentres Edward" pensé

Me subí a estudiar lenguas muertas


	19. Chapter 19

**HASTA LA LLUVIA HABLA DE TI**

**NESSIE POV**

Me despedí de mi mami, yo no me quería alejar de ella pero no me podía quedar porque si no mi papa iba a voltear el planeta con tal de encontrarme

Iba en el carro sentada en las piernas de mi Jacob y con mi cabeza recargada en su pecho

-Pequeña-me hablo tía Alice-quieres hacerle un favor a tu mami

-Si

.-Bueno cuando lleguemos a casa le vas a enseñar imágenes a tu papi de tu mami, pero le pones otro escenario como que ella está en el parque, en el centro comercial, afuera de tu cuarto, en el rio, etc.

Tuve que esforzarme un poco para poner a mami en un escenario distinto del que la vi hoy

En lo que llegábamos a la casa fui practicando con Jacob, el me decía si parecía real o falso, estábamos a cinco minutos de llegar a casa cuando todo me salió bien

Pero no se qué pretexto le pondría a mi papi porque no llegue dormida como acostumbro, bueno eso se lo dejo a mi abuelita

**Edward POV**

Mis hermanas, mi mama, mi hija y mi "cuñado" regresaron a las nueve de la noche del centro comercial, por muy extraño que fuera mi pequeña no estaba dormida como acostumbra cuando regresa después de varias horas de compras con sus tías compradoras compulsivas

-Hola papi-salto a mis brazos

Todo en ella olía a Bella, desde su cabello hasta su cuerpo

"Te extraño mi Bella querida" pensé

"Pues búscala y asunto arreglado" dijo mi voz interior

-Como te fue mi pequeña

-Bien papi-me beso la mejilla-puedo enseñarte algo

-Si

Coloco sus manitas en mis mejillas y empezó a transmitir imágenes pero no cualquier imagen, era de Bella, cuando termino, solo se rio de esas lindas cosas

-Sabes quién es ella-la baje de mis brazos-la de tu imagen

-SI-se abrazo de Jacob

-¿Quién es?-pobre iluso verdad, creyendo que me iba a decir MI ANGEL DE LA GUARDA pero lo que me dijo me sorprendió

-Es mi mami-escondió su cabeza en la pierna de Jacob

-¿Y cómo sabes que es tu mami?-cuestione

-Porque soy su hija-fue la única respuesta que dio

Se fue a dormir con Jacob, y todos los demás a sus respectivos cuartos a tener un momento de intimidad con sus respectivas parejas

Abrí la puerta del balcón, en ese momento empezó a llover de una manera un poco extraña

Empecé a tararear la nana de Bella cuando escuche

-Búscame-escuche la voz de Bella entre la lluvia

Vaya que ya me estoy volviendo loco, pero bueno, voy a tener la conversación con ella

-Pero yo no puedo ir a donde tu estas

-Si puedes

-Tengo que estar muerto

-Se que sigo en este mundo y no en la de los muertos

-Tu alma no puede descansar

-Sé que soy de carne y hueso-sentí que algo me abrazaba, pero no había nada-pero mi corazón dejo de latir

-Si porque estas muerta

-¿Te acuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de la mentira?

-Si

-Me la puedes decir

-Bella mi mundo era como una noche de luna nueva, obscura pero con un poco de luz gracias a las estrellas, pero cuando te conocí esa obscuridad desapareció…

Se me corto la respiración metafóricamente hablando

-Búscame, sé que me encontraras-empecé a sollozar-te amo toda la vida eterna

Deje de escuchar su voz

"Oye menso" hablo mi conciencia

Mande

"Esa no está muera"

Ahora lo dudo, ya no se qué creer

"Pues sigue su aroma"

Estamos al aire libre y puede irse a cualquier dirección

"Dile a Alice que te ayude"

No ha visto nada desde que llegaron mi niña y Jacob

"Eso es lo que tú crees"

Pero sonde la busco

"En todo el mundo si es posible"

Me llevaría 3 o 4 siglos

"Lo decía en sentido figurado" me regaño "búscala por aquí no debe de estar lejos"

Lo pensé muy seriamente, si tenía razón mi conciencia mañana empezaría a buscarla y seguiría escondidas a Jacob y a mis hermanas

"Milagro pensaste"

Yo siempre pienso

"dijo pensar de forma vampírica no en forma humana"

**Bella POV**

Después de que todos se fueron no pude concentrarme en las clases por internet que me había mandado Dimitri, así que decidí irme a dar la vuelta a casa de los Cullen y hacerle saber a Edward que sigo viva

Cuando llegue pude notar que mi niña ya se iba a dormir y abrió la ventana, se asomo y hablo lo más bajititito posible para que no la oyera Edward

-Mami, te quiero mucho-dijo recargada en la ventana-regresa pronto

Yo no pude resistir así que subí lo más silencioso posible por la pared hasta la ventana

Vi que iba a dar un gritito de emoción pero la calle antes de tiempo

-Nada mas vengo a darte el beso de las buenas noches-se lo di-pronto volveré

-Adiós mami-se despidió y se fue a dormir sobre Jacob

Estaba a punto de bajarme de ahí cuando Edward abrió su puerta del balcón, en un segundo yo ya estaba en la azotea sin moverme, solo traumándolo un poquito más con mi habla

Después de eso tuve que saltar hacia 5 azotas para poderme retirar a mi casa y poder estudiar

"Pronto te encontrara"

Eso espero

"Cuando lo haga que crees que haga"

Si no está cerca Zafrina creo que nada pero si esta lo más probable es que se desmaye

"No vaya a tomar venganza de esto"

No lo creo, porque Emmet siempre me vio como su hermanita y si ve que sigo aquí me va a defender

"No eres nada tonta"

Lo sé


	20. Chapter 20

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a cada una de las y los lectores que han seguido esta y más de mis historias que he publicado en mi cuenta de fanfiction**

**Ustedes son los que alimentan mi imaginación al seguir escribiendo como lo he venido haciendo ya desde hace dos o tres meses**

**Esta historia va a tener una secuela, todavía no tengo el titulo ni nada parecido a lo que pudiera pasar, pero les avisare cuando lo suba y aparte va a tener una nota para que sepan que es esa**

**Pueden leer mis demás historias si así lo desean **

**También quiero a gradecer a cada miembro de mi grupo de amigas o familia como les suelo llamar por hacerme pasar un rato agradable y hacerme olvidar de que soy humana y convertirme en la inmortal que me gustaría ser**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo, su espera, muy pronto les tendré la secuela**

**Atentamente**

**E.B.C. luzbellax**

**SIGUIENDO A UN HOMBRE LOBO Y A UNA HIBRIDA PARA ENCONTRARTE**

Esta mañana como ya era costumbre me bañe solo para seguir la rutina humana y me vestí con la ropa entallada y corta que acostumbro

Ya eran las nueve y media, se me hacia tarde porque yo iba a ser la única que trabajaría en la cafetería de Zafrina y María; dado que ellas dos tuvieron que salir de improvisto a no sé dónde y me encargaron el local

Llegue gusto a tiempo para acomodar todo a velocidad inhumana antes de abrirlo, cuando lo hice solo estaba esperando a que llegaran mis clientes habituales. Jacob y mi pequeñita

Puse un poco de música en lo que esperaba

"Estas muy primaveral para el clima que hace hoy" me espeto mi conciencia

Fui a ponerme mi chaqueta para que se viera que tenía frio

**Edward POV**

Como era rutinario mi pequeña la vistieron para poder ir a tomar su malteada y a que Jacob se comiera toda la reserva que le quedaba en ese restaurante

Bajo mi pequeña en brazos de Esme, vestía muy abrigadora cosa que a ella le hostigaba pero teníamos que aparentar

-Hola papi-me saludo dándome un cálido beso

-Hola cariño-la abrace cuando se paso a mis brazos-lista para ir a jugar con Jacob

-Si

-Te portas bien y cuidas mucho a Jacob-le dije en el oído-y que no se coma la mesa

Ella solo se rio

Después de despedirse de todos se fueron a la dichosa cafetería

No dije nada solo me subí a mi habitación y disque empecé a tocar el piano, en toda la noche deje abierta la puerta de mi balcón y no la quería cerrar, después de cinco minutos salí por esa puerta y empecé a ver a mi niña con los ojos de Jacob

En los pensamientos de este solo había una canción que me llamo la atención

**Estas aun dentro de mi-il divo**

El tiempo no borrara

Nuestro amor quedara

Entre mis brazos te querría

En mi alma estas

La vida no se parara

Y un nuevo sol nacerá

No sabes cuánto que querré

En mi alma estas

Aun tu, en mi mente solo tu

Cierro los ojos y pienso en ti

Porque existes dentro mío

Recuerdo el azul de tus ojos

Pero ya lejos estamos

Tú eres la alegría que quisiera

En mi alma estas

En mis sueños también tú

En mi mente solo tú

Cierro los ojos y pienso en ti

Porque existes dentro mío

Existes dentro mío

En mis sueños también tu

En mi mente solo tú

Cierro los ojos y pienso en ti

Porque existes dentro mío

Cierro los ojos y pienso en ti

Yo sé solamente que

Estas aun dentro mío

Y luego apareció la imagen de Bella y mi hija, los seguí un buen rato por el bosque mientras ellos iban por la carretera que llevaba al lado este de la ciudad

"Oye tú…"se quedo cayado mi conciencia

Total ya estaba loco podía hablar en voz normal estando aquí en el bosque solo

-Dime conciencia

"No se te hace raro que le llegue imágenes de Bella como si estuviera por aquí cerca"

-Sí, por eso los estoy siguiendo

"No era más fácil que leyeras sus pensamientos"

-Es que llegan a un punto que la recepción cerebral de los dos se deja de ver

"Sin comentarios"

**Alice POV**

Ya había pasado diez minutos que se habían ido Jacob y mi sobrina a ver a Bella, no tardabas más de veinte minutos al llegar a la cafetería

Estaba leyendo la revista de moda cuando me llego una imagen "Bella, y Edward encontrándose en la cafetería hoy mismo" lo sé porque vi al lobo y a la hibrida con la ropa que hoy les puse a los dos

Salí corriendo al cuarto de Rosalie, y abrí la puerta de golpe

-Se toca antes de entrar-me reprocho Emmet

-Donde esta Rosalie

Me señalo el cuarto que era el armario de Rosalie, entre hecha cabras al cuarto y tome a Rosalie por los hombros

-Que te sucede Alece-dijo un poco intrigada

Yo solo le empecé a escribir con el dedo en una playera que había en el suelo, ella no tardo ni un segundo en entender lo que le quise decir

-Vámonos-ordene

Pero me detuve porque tuve otra visión

-Antes de irnos háblale a Carlisle y dile que venga-voltee a ver a Rosalie-y explícale a Jasper mientras yo le intento explicar al tarado numero uno

-Está bien-salió y primero fue a buscar a Jasper

Me quede ahí parada y después de unos minutos de pensar en cómo explicarle a Emmet me acerque a este que ya estaba vestido

-Emmet ¿qué dirías si Bella estuviera viva pero convertida en vampira?-pregunte con un poco de miedo

-Que mi hermanita ahora va a estar conmigo eternamente-contesto como un niño pequeño que quiere que su hermanita nunca se aleje de él

Emmet es un amor, en lo que cabe, él solo piensa en el bien de las personas que quiere y no le importa el precio

Suspire

Le platique todo con lujo de detalle, al principio hizo cara de fuchi pero luego de decirle las loqueras que hizo Bella se empezó a carcajear y como era de esperarse la apoyo

-Bien por mi hermanita Bella-me reí-Edward se lo merece por idiota

Bajamos las escaleras para esperar a Rosalie y Jasper

En lo que eso sucedía intente marcarle a Bella para avisarle, pero ella tenía apagado su celular y no había otra manera de comunicarse con ella

"Demonios" pensé

**Rosalie POV**

Llegue en un salto hasta el jardín trasero donde Jasper se encontraba cuidando las plantas de Esme

Pude sentir de inmediato como uso su poder para intentar relajarme, cosa que lo logro a medias

-Dime Rosalie-hablo agachado quitando todas las ramas y basura que tenía el jardín-porque andas peor que Alice cuando va de compras

-Es por Edward

-Como que por Edward

-Y por Bella

-Bella ya está muerta

-Ante los humanos si está muerta, para los inmortales prácticamente acaba de nacer

Vaya hombres, a pesar de tener el cerebro más desarrollado no capto lo que le quise decir

-No te entiendo

-Deja te lo explico con bolitas y palitos

Y así lo hice, obvio él no se puso en lado de nadie, digamos que era el árbitro de un partido

Regresamos a la casa y Alice esta como leona

-Ya le hable a Carlisle y no esta

-Donde andará

-Aniversario de bodas

Le marque a Esme, sonó solo una vez el teléfono

-Dime Alice-contesto Esme sin preocupación

-No soy ella-dije un poco enfadada-te necesitamos a ti y a Carlisle aquí en la casa en cinco minutos y explícale lo de Bella

-Está bien, nos vemos en cinco minutos

**Carlisle POV**

-Tenemos que irnos a casa-dijo mi mujer

-Porque si hoy…-me cayo

-Te lo explico en el carro

Se acerco la mesera a pedir la orden de comida pero le dije que nada y nos retiramos al carro, ya estando ahí arriba empecé a manejar

Ella me fue explicando todo lo sucedido con Bella y su venganza, la verdad si se merecía mi apoyo y un aplauso por eso y también a las que le ayudaron como Alice, María y Zafrina

-Hay muertos que no hacen ruido eh cariño

-La verdad Edward si se lo merecía, por andar dejando al amor de su eterna vida-dijo burlonamente-y mejor que este aquí como inmortal y no en el cementerio como la creíamos

-Eso si

Volvió a sonar su celular y puso el alta voz antes de contestar

-Que pasa Alice-dijimos al unisón

-Los vemos en la avenida, ya no entren a la casa

-Ya estamos a medio kilometro de ustedes

-Está bien

-Nos vemos en dos minutos-ya iba a colgar cuando hablo

-Y por favor, no piensen nada porque lo voy a intentar emboscar antes de que haga algo estúpido

Tuve que defender a Edward

-El no hará nada estúpido, creo que entrara en estado de shock

Colgó el teléfono

Una vez que vio el auto comenzó a manejar hacia un lugar que ni yo conocía

**Jacob POV**

Iba conduciendo cuando sonó mi celular

-Lo puedes contestar por favor Nessie

-Si

Agarro mi teléfono y contesto

No le entendía ni una sola palabra porque estaba hablando en el idioma que invento Alice

Que coincidencia en ese idioma solo había ropa, marcas de zapatos, modelos, modistas y tipos de tela

Cuando termino de hablar volteo a verme un poco nerviosa

-Que te sucede

-Nada-se mordió el labio de la misma forma que lo hacía Bella

No quise seguir intentando porque era más necia que la mismísima pared, solita me lo diría

No se porque me dio curiosidad y me estacione frente al parque

Cosa que a ella le pareció bien, dimos unas cuantas vueltas y regresamos al auto

Cuando lo encendí y volví a manejar ella solo me dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo:

-Gracias

Todo el camino se la paso callada oyendo música

**Bella POV**

Ya había pasado media hora desde que abrí la cafetería y no habían llegado, me empecé a preocupar, le iba a hablar a Alice o Jacob pero cuando busque mi celular no lo encontré

"A mí se me hace que ya se fueron"

Lo dudo

"Entonces por qué crees que no han llegado"

Se levantaron tarde o tomaron la ruta turística

"Ya se fueron y sin ti por 2da vez"

Deja de ponerme más nerviosa

"Le arrancarías la cabeza a todos"

Te puedes callar

"Es la verdad, le arrancarías la cabeza"

No porque tengo a una hija

"Ella también es su cómplice"

No es cierto

"Entonces porque no han llegado"

No tardaran

"Hubieras ido ayer a visitarlo y ya te hubieras quedado con él"

No le voy a dejar todo fácil

"Entonces que quieres que haga"

Que me busque

"Y que llegue de rodillas a ti y te pida perdón por medio siglo…"

Ya cállate y deja de estarme molestando

Justo en ese momento iban llegando, cuando vi a mi pequeña sentí que el alma me regresaba al cuerpo

-Hola mami-paso de unos brazos a otros

-Hola pequeña, que tal dormiste

-Bien

Se recargo en mi y se quedo completamente callada

-Hola Bella

-Hola Jacob

-No se que le sucede a la niña porque no está como acostumbra

-A lo mejor a de ser pon tanta ropa que trae

-Puede ser-se sentó

-Vas a querer lo mismo de siempre-no pregunte, afirme

-Si por favor

Nessie no se quería bajar de mis brazos así que ya lleve conmigo hacia la cocina donde ya tenía todo previamente calentado, coloque todo en una charola y la cargue con la mano que tenia desocupada

Cuando me vio Jacob se rio

-Vaya que si sirves de multiusos

-Tienes que aprender sea como sea

Le coloque la bandeja frente de él, no sé como cavia prácticamente todo lo que sería para cien personas:

1 paquete de pan de 100 piezas

2 órdenes de gringas c/u tenía cuatro tortillas jamón y queso

1 orden de tacos de pollo

5 refrescos de 600 ml c/u

8 malteadas

1 pastel de queso

1 flan

2 gelatinas

Comía como niño africano y no engordaba ni se enfermaba de nada

Nessie se tenso cuando entro un señor que iba más que tapado, con un abrigo hasta los pies, una bufanda cubriéndole medio rostro, unos lentes negros y un sombrero

La verdad yo también me tensaría si lo viera llegar de una forma inesperada

Me levante para tomarle la orden y puso una nota frente a mí

Nada más quiero café. Gracias

Le traje lo que él me ordeno y regrese a sentarme a mi lugar para seguir platicando

Nessie se pego a mi cuerpo y sin mover un solo musculo facial y en un susurro dijo

-Ese es mi papa

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro y me reía de las babosadas de Jacob para que no se viera tan obvio

**Edward POV**

Cuando llegaron al restaurante ya no pude leerles ni ver sus pensamientos, lo que simplemente hice fue ir a comprarme un abrigo, sombrero, bufanda y anteojos obscuros

Los pague y dije que me los llevaba puestos

Seguro para Alice esto debe de ser peor que un ataque de anti moda porque era ropa muy formal de los años cuarenta

Entre a la cafetería como cualquier cliente más

"Mira la muertita no esta tan muertita después de todo" dijo mi conciencia cuando vimos a Bella sentada cargando a su, mi, nuestra hija

Tome lugar y saque la nota para no hablar, cuando ella lo vio me trajo lo que pedí, saque el periódico que tenía unos pequeños hoyitos entre las letras para poder ver mejor

Me di cuenta que Nessie se tenso cuando me vio de reojo

"Te reconoció"

Creo que si

No sé qué le dijo a mi amada Bella que ella siguió riéndose y no le tomo importancia

"La vas a perdonar después de todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir"

Si

"Vaya que tu orgullo anda por los suelos"

Pero el culpable de todo esto fui yo

"Ten dignidad"

La tendría si supiera que ella hizo eso para lastimarme pero en este caso fui yo quien la lastimé y tengo que asumir las consecuencias

Vi los autos de Carlisle y Alice pero no le tome importancia hasta que se bajaron de ellos

Pude ver como se tensaba Jacob, Bella y Nessie

**Bella POV**

Estábamos tan entrados en la plática y mi niña tan distraída que cuando vimos a casi todos los Cullen nos tensamos y yo particularmente me quede estática en mi lugar con mi niña en brazos

Alice me entrego una nota y me puse más en shock, pasaron cinco minutos hasta que alguna voz que extrañaba hablo

-Hola Bella-dijo con voz aterciopelada-nos volvemos a encontrar

El hombre que había entrado era Edward lo pude saber cuándo se quito todo su disfraz sentí ganas de correr a sus brazos y mi muerto corazón volvió a la vida metafóricamente

Mi de reojo que Zafrina iba entrando por la cocina con todo su poder, lo único que pude hacer fue proteger a los que estaban más cerca de mí con mi poder

Lo siguiente que paso fue un Edward desmayado, todos incluyéndome nos empezamos a reír

-Ha recibido muchas emociones últimamente-dijo Carlisle con ironía-dejémoslo descansar


End file.
